The End Of Existance
by trekkiefan15
Summary: This is a whole new original story about two Original characters, Agent Larry Humptinberg & his partner Special Agent Eliza-Beth Holmes. With cameos from the main characters. This story is for people over the age of 18  Contains Violence & Sex Scenes.
1. Chapter 1

/ (Walking into the new building felt overwhelming, I straightened my tie as I walk nervously down the long hall. I reached the front desk, the woman behind the counter smiled at me) *You must be the Agent from New York right?* (she said) 'That is correct, does the boss want to see me or do I just report to my partner?' (I asked) *The boss would rather have you meet him first then report to your partner* (she responded, I watched as she got out my new Agent card then handed it to me) *Take this to the boss, that way he'll know who you are* (she said) 'Thanks' (I then walked away from the desk and proceeded to meet in new boss).

Eliza-Beth was working at her desk the last night has been awfull for her. She has seen her sister indeed but was still trying to find why someone hitted her with an axe. The wound as totally healed as ususal but still no one knew about her... abillity other than her familly. She didn't had nightmares for once that night but she barelly slept too worried about the attack. She really enjoyed where her desk was at least it was in a big room and other desks where there as well. Usually these kind of place were reserved for groups but her section deserved the same treatement as other teams after all. She was smiling even if she was tired really too happy to meet the guy she has been talkking to on the net. Her first partner ever.

(I walked into my partner's office, it was amazing. A lot more organized then my own, books were in A-Z order and had hardly any dust on them. I noticed my partner at her desk) 'Hey, its good to finally meet you'.

She raised her head slowly smiling. "Special Agent Humptinberg" She said getting up and walking toward him. She was about to call him Larry but they were at the office not on the net. "I am really happy to meet you finally" She raised her hand to shake his.

(I shook her hand) 'It's actually just Agent Humptinberg, it's a pleasure to meet you Special Agent Holmes. (I was intrigued how pretty she was face-to-face, I could tell she was full of determination to solve she cases no matter what)

"Sorry Agent..."She let a small chuckles out and blushed. That was slightly hard to see him face to face finally he was way cuter than on his picture. His hand was also warm and at the touch she felt a slight electric discharged. Wondering what she was feeling she shocked her head slightly. "The pleasure is all mine agent Humptinberg."

(It was quite cute to see the way she was blushing, it had been a long time since I'd had a partner, I felt a little rusty so I started the conversation) 'So Agent Holmes, what case are you looking into at the moment?' ( I asked, pulling up a chair by her desk and taking a seat.)

Eliza-Beth had finally took a picture of the axe that was stuck into her skull the night before. "Well it's not a real case but i am looking for informations about a strange axe i saw last night' She was about to say that she had been attacked but decided to keep the secret. She knew that if she were to tell him she would have to tell him about her ability. She tunred the picture toward him.

(I almost gasped when I saw the picture, it was the same axe that had almost killed me back in 2007) 'I don't believe it, this is the same axe that had scared my left arm almost four years ago' (I spoke, I could feel the burning in my arm as I thought about it. I then rolled up my sleeve, the scar was still visible after all these years) 'It used to belong to a man called Rufus Darper, but he died ages ago'.

She slightly frowned listening to the story and looking at the scar. "That's rater strange too FBI agents getting hit with the same axe...What i still don't understand are the writtings on it. It looks like latin but it's not...My sister told me it looks like evil writtings" She stared at the picture for a moment and whispered more to herself than to him "Wonders why they used it on me..."

(I heard her whisper something, there was something she wasn't telling me, however I ignored it for now) 'Actually I was still part of the DEA back then, my old partner Chris had also mentioned something about the writing also. I think he ...said that it was like no writing he had ever seen before, but here is the weird part.' (I took a deep breath) 'After being attacked by the axe, I started to notice that I could... heal faster then usual, like within hours.' ( After saying this I bet Eliza would think I was crazy)

She raise an eyebrow at him with a slight smile. "Well it's not bad for an abillity...I usually heal in a matter of mins or seconds depending of the wound" She was not sure if it was a good idea to tell him just yet but something inside of her was telling her that she could trust him with her life. "But it's not after the axe attack it happend a couple of years ago after a solar eclips. A scientific told me that i was not the only one like this some others have other kind of abillities."

( I was taken aback, either she was humoring me or she was telling the truth) 'Wait, are you telling me that you have the ability to heal wounds as well?' (I was actually feeling more comfortable around her, as though I could trust her with my life, the way true partners could.)

"Not only mine, other peoples wounds aswell...But since i prefer to keep that as a secret i don't tend to go near people that are injured when i am working...But you that's differant you are my partner of course i would be healing you...Even if you can already do it yourself..." She chuckled slightly and smiled to him

(I smiled back at her) 'Truth be told' (I said) 'Your the first person I would be healing also...' (I kinda felt a little cheesy after saying it, she probably could tell I was flirting with her) 'I've never told people my secret either, but since we're partners, I have to trust somebody' (I chuckled a little nervously, as though someone had turned the heating up)

Eliza-Beth blushed slightly. HE was really good looking but she was not sure if he was flirting or not at this very moment. In a way she was hoping but she knew the policy about relationship at work. She looked away breathing slightly taking back her colors and seriousness, turning back to him she smiled "Well that's what partners are for Larry'' Gosh the last part sent her mind right into the gutter and she blushed more than she already did.

(I was sure my heart rate was going up, I had a feeling as though SHE was the one flirting with me. I realized she was blushing more then myself, I smiled at her) 'I have a feeling we will have a very, very amazing partnership Eliza, maybe we could get a cup of coffee sometime?' (I suddenly realized what I'd just said, I felt so embarrassed right now. Not only that but it felt as though we nowhere near work at all, which made the situation more relaxing)

Eliza-Beth put a lock of her hair behind her ear blushing more. Gosh this guy was making her heart beat faster and she was feeling embarassed by it. She was not the kind to fall in love since her sister was the kind to steal the guys away from her but this time she didn't even know how to react. "That's a good idea" She just regreted saying that it was not professional at all.

(My heart must have jolted very quickly as soon as she said those words, I tried to get a hold of myself, although I had only know her for a few hours it felt longer. I watched as she played with her hair nervously) 'Its a date then' (I then quickly laughed after realizing what I'd said, I hadn't felt this way about anybody in a long time. I slightly moved my hand closer to hers, while staring into her beautiful eyes)

Eliza-Beth blushed even more seeing him gaze into her eyes. What was going on with her? She always refused to fall in love with someone but she knew she was feeling it for him even tho she didn't knew him for a long time. She sighed happily and smiled to him. "Well i haven't been in a date in more than a year so guess i will be kind of rusty" She chuckled slightly.

'Thats alot better then mine, nearly three years since I was on a date' (I said grinning, I felt as though I was falling for her. I then noticed that both our breathing had become heavier, also she had moved closer to me across the desk. I was so tempted to kiss her, but I still knew we were at work. Instead I moved my hand onto her's while still looking into her eyes) 'Perhaps we might have to get dinner instead'.

Looking at his hand on hers she blushed even more. She was trying to chase the idea of kissing him but it seamed to be stuck in her head for good. She was cursing against her feeling inside of her head. That was not professional and the worst is that they were at work. What ever she was trying to do her body refused to moved an inch away from him. "That could be an idea" her head was definatly disconected gosh she was sounding like her friend Lindsay...like a dumb blonde.

(I felt her warm breath on my face, I was now starting to feel as though every part of my body had froze up, I wanted to kiss her badly now) 'My god your beautiful...' (I whispered under my breath, I suddenly realized that I'd said that out-loud. I was blushing even more now and I probably made myself look like a complete fool, but I didn't care. All I wanted was feel her lips upon mine).

Hearing him say that she was beautiful got her blushed more. Moslly no one ever told her that other than to be in her bed. Something inside of her told her that he was not saying it for that reason at all. She smiled and gazed into his eyes. "Thanks Larry..."

( I was amazed she said that, most women would have slapped me for saying that. I leaned closer to her face) 'You truly are, I've never felt this way about anybody before... except you' ( I couldn't stop myself from saying it, I was starting to love Eliza every second that passed).

Eliza-Beth swallowed hard, what was going on with her? She was the no comitement kind but at this very moment she was not even thinking about it she was almost thinking about a life with a nice man like him. She stared at his lips for a moment. It was hard not to kiss him at this very moment and she was breathing heavier and she was even aware of it. "I never felt anything for anyone until now.."

(I couldn't resist her any longer, I slowly moved towards her lips and kissed her, a rush of adrenaline went through my whole body as our lips met. I felt her smooth hair as we kissed, it was like running my fingers though flowers. I was in love).

She kissed him back blushing more than ever. It was so good kissing him. She didn't know how he manage to melt her frozen heart but he just did. She was deeply in love with him. She moaned slightly against his lips.

(I was amazed by Eliza so much, somehow she had managed to unlock the door to my heart, I continued to kiss her with desire. I felt her grip my had hand as she moaned with pleasure, I started to kiss her beautiful neck. It felt so amazing, I knew I was deeply in love with her).

AS soon as he kissed her neck she shivers in pleasure. SHe never thought that would be possible to feel love again after all that as happend in her life. She was feeling somehow connected to him in every part of her soul and body. She grip his hand tighter and smiled.

( I smiled as she gripped my hand tighter, every part of myself was tingling. I looked at her in the eyes) 'Wow... if this was just the meeting then I can't wait for our date' (I breathed heavily while grinning at her. She was, without doubt, the woman I truly loved).

Eliza-Beth looked at the desk blushing again. She had never been the kind out of words or even shy, she was the strait farward kind. But at this moment she was just speachless. She slowly raised her head and gazed into his eyes once more. "I never did this...I-I am not even the kind to feel something for someone...but i love it" She smiled softly to him

(My heart pounded with excitement, I stared deeply into her eyes) 'Eliza, you've made me feel whole again. There was apart of me that was locked away and...' (I swallowed) '... you've reopened that door, I really think I'm in love with you... Deeply.' (I held her hands).

She couldn't believe what she just heard. That was just too good to be true she was even asking herself if she was dreaming at the moment. But she knew she was not. She took a deep breath and smiled to him. "I think...for once i'm in love with someone...with you Larry..."

(I was not the type of person to get emotional but after Eliza had said that, my eyes started to cry with happiness. I moved forward and kissed her again, I then wiped my eyes) 'Listen, I was wondering, would you like a ride home tonight?' (I knew that was one of the cheesiest things I'd said all evening, but I wanted to make sure she got home safe).

Eliza-Beth smiled to him. "That would be an idea" She turned her head to the picture of the axe and frowned "i don't really want an other one of those stuck in my skull again i have to admit..." She was all serious at this moment finally putting her head and ideas back to her work. She was scared and shivered slightly still asking herself who would had the idea to try and kill her.

(I seemed to go back to my normal self as well, I happened to noticed she had said an axe went in her skull) 'Wait, you mean someone attacked you with this? And it went in your head? Good thing I asked you!' (I slightly laughed at the little joke I made there, but kept holding Eliza's hand) 'I promise you, I'll find out who wanted you dead, even if I have to interrogate a hundred bastards'. (Then it occurred to me) 'Wait, is your place safe?'.

Eliza-Beth slightly shruged not sure if it was really after all. "I guess so...Well i hope...And yes some bastard hitted me with this axe last night...I was lucky my sister was there she is the one that removed the axe from my head...I couldn't heal because of it..." She let a long sigh out not sure what to think about all that.

'Well if their after you, my guess is they probably know where you live as well. How about I put you up for the night? I had time to put my sofa in my new apartment, I could have the sofa, while you have the bed?' (I was totally not hitting on her, I was sure she could tell I wasn't one of those guys that make cheep moves. All that mattered was Eliza's safety).

"Well they didn't came after me last night when my sister was with me but only god knows if they will come after me tonite...Oh gosh i hope they don't get into my appartement they will see the demon map..." She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

'Demon map?' (I knew something bad had gone wrong) 'Lets get going now before they have the upper hand!'

"With the help of hunters i made a map of the recent demon attacks in Washington...there is a lot and they are forming a reversed pentagram. My sister thinks they are trying to open a door or something...Gosh if anyone see this they will know i know more than i say..." She got up really fast taking her coat looking at him.

(I looked at Eliza and she probably knew what I was going to say) 'Lets get that map quick!' ( I grabbed my jacket).

Eliza-Beth rushed to the door trying not to run too much so other agents don't thinks that she is nuts...Even if they mostly all think that now. She nodded a couple of times when people waved to her and rushed to the elevetor stoping in front of it frowning.

(Inside the elevator I loaded my 9mm pistol, I was not gonna take any chances) 'If you need ammo just ask' (I said, Eliza nodded and the elevator stopped. I quickly ran to my car, Eliza following my lead. We got inside the car and off we drove).

"Hope no one saw it gosh i am so an idiot i should have hide it instead of leaving it hang on the wall..." She took a deep breath looking out the window. She was not usually after demons tha was her sister's job to hunt them. SHe was not really hunting at the moment she was more getting informations.

'Don't worry Eliza, I'm sure it will be there. Trust me..' (I drove as fast I could, the loud police siren in my ears. I wouldn't let Eliza down, I would make sure we got the map before anyone else. We then arrived at Eliza's home). 'Lets do this'.

Eliza-Beth nodded walking to the door. It was a pretty crappy appartement but it was close to the HQ. She was about to get her keys out to open the door but stoped her move. "Do you have latex cloves in you car?" she said staring at the slightly open door.

(I nodded and threw a pair at Eliza, I had a spare pair for myself).

She put her latex gloves on opening the door slowly to see the door better, someone definatly broke into her appartement. She frowned, removed the gloves and walked into her appartement with her gun out. If the thieft was still there he will have a hell of a surprised. She walked a while without noticing anything strange until she got choved to the ground by someone that took off running toward the front door.

(I quickly grabbed the person, it was a man with pure black eyes) 'What the..?' (He grabbed me by the throat and started to chock me, I reached for my gun and fired the whole clip into him. He was stunned back and dropped me on the floor) 'FREEZE!' (The man didn't move at all, I then noticed that Eliza had put salt around him).

Eliza-Beth smirked slightly looking at the demon." Well well well what do we have here? A bitch trying to steal something that's mine plus that's trying yet again to hurt me...Well i've got a news for you idiot i will send you back to hell with a foot in the ass if you dont tell me now what you want!"

(The "Demon" looked at Eliza) *Mind your own business!* (I pointed my gun at the slimy bastard) 'She asked you a question asshole!' (The Demon laughed) *You think you can make me talk?* (I threw salt at it's face and it started to scream) 'Answer.. the.. question'.

"Well since you don't seam to be talkative i will send you back to your master" She smiled at the demon and said only a part of the exorcism waiting to see if he will agree to talk. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi.."

*Wait stop!* (The demon looked like it was going to talk, I had my gun ready) *You can not stop it from happening, its only just begun!* (The demon started to laugh again, I had enough of its bullshit) 'Eat this!' (I poured salt down it's throat, the Demon gasped for air) 'Last chance!' (The Demon knew I was not fooling around) * You must understand, the great one is returning. Lucifer will get Sam Winchester and the would will be his!*.

Eliza-Beth frowned more this was worst than she tought. "Ok time to take along nap you bastard... eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis." A strange black mass got out of the mouth of the man and the body fell to the floor bleeding, she knew the guy was dead. "Ok time to call HQ this guy came into my house and tried to attack us we did what we had to do..."

(I couldn't believe my eyes on what had just happened) 'Wait a second, who's Sam Winchester?'

"He was Lucifer's vessel on the alst appocalyps...Shit i have to call Bobby right away, call HQ and tell them someone broke into my appartement please." She took her phone out and called Bobby totally panicing.

(I got up my cell, and called HQ) *We're Sorry, The Number You Have Dialed Is Not In Service, Please Try Again Later* (That was weird, HQ would never be out of service) 'I can't reach HQ, it said the numbers not in service. I know that's bullshit, its a 24 hour line!'.

She looked at Larry for a moment not sure she was understanding what he was saying. "I know Bobby i got as surprised as you did...Ok i'll take care of this don't tell Sam just tell Dean ok just in case he goes all stupid without his soul we never know what idiotic idea might come to his head...Yeah yeah stop worrying about me and worry about yourself...Thanks..." She hung up and turned to Larry "You are kidding right?"

'Not a chance, something is seriously wrong' (Suddenly it started to rain, lighting clouds came over the sky and everything seemed different. I put a hand on Eliza's shoulder) 'Hey, at least they didn't get the map. I suggest you keep that on you from now on' (I was trying my best to understand what was going on).

"Well one thing for sure this place is not safe anymore..." She said walking toward her bed room to get some clothes she stoped looking at the wall as a lightning lighted the room. "Oh gosh" There was blood everywhere and a reversed pentagram draw with blood on the wall.

'What the hell?' (I walked over to the pool of blood, on the floor was a finger. I picked it up with a piece of cloth in my jacket, I showed it to Eliza) 'What do you think happened?'

"No idea but i am not staying here a second more..."She was used to blood and stuff but thinking it has happened in her home she felt sick. She rushed outside picking the demon map to get some fresh air. The rain was pouring on her hair and she closed her eyes. She never thought that the dream she had earlier with Larry would change to a nightmare.

(I moved over to Eliza and gave her a hug, I would make sure she was safe no matter what. We got into the car and drove to my apartment, as we entered my place I noticed that Eliza was shaking) 'Hey, don't worry. I'll look after you, at least those Demons don't where my place is'.

"I hope they don't..."She was trying to hold her tears from the start but she couldn't anymore. Tears started falling on her cheeks as she cried silently. It was hard for her to see her appartemnt that way.

(I held Eliza closely, I then wiped her tears off her cheeks) 'I promise you, I'll find a way to stop them'.

She took a long deep breath and smile "Well guess it's time to educate you on demon hunting and protection it seams...First of all we need salt and a lot of it... We have to covers ever exits, doors and windows with salt that way they can't get in..."

(I took note of everything, salt was all around the apartment. I'm glad I had four cartons of salt, Eliza then told me about Demon traps which I placed under all my rugs, knew they would come in handy one day). 'That's everything then right?'.

"That's all my sister and Bobby told me about...Still trying to understand why the HQ was not answering...Hope nothing bad happened." She frowned covering her arms with her hands shaking again. Everything was just so no good.

( I knew everything was bad as hell, I just wanted everything to be the way it was when we kissed. I sat next to her and looked at my watch) 'Holy crap, time does fly. We should probably get some rest Eliza, long day tomorrow.'

Eliza-Beth looked at him and smiled "Yes you are right...I hope i won't have too many nightmares tonite..."She was already having a lot of nightmares from something that as happened a long time ago but this sure semaed worst. "I will have to go shopping for new clothes tomorow before work i can't go dressed like i was today...And i will carry holy water at the job just in case..."

'Sleep well Eliza, I'm here if you need me' (I kissed her goodnight then walked over to the sofa with my sleeping bag, I suddenly realized that things were not gonna get easier. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep).

Eliza-Beth kissed him good night and walked to the bedroom laying down fully dressed shaking her head. SHe knew something was going to ruin everything.. the demons just did. She was deeply in love with someone and she dragged him with her in the hell of her life. She finally fell assleep and the nightmares came big time waking her up all the time.

(I couldn't get any sleep, my brain felt as though it was going to overload. I got up from the sofa and walked towards the large window, I watched as rain fall from the sky and poured down upon the ground below. All my life I'd always thou...ght there was something more to life, and there actually was, Demons. I let out a big sigh as the thought crossed my mind, a few hours ago I wouldn't have believed in Demons if it hadn't been for Eliza. She was the only person I trusted. I walked away from the window and tried to call HQ again, the same voice message kept coming up.)

Eliza-Beth as been sleeping for a moment until the nightmare she was usually having came back. The blue and red lights, the little girl crying and the gun shot. She as usuall woked up screaming.

(I walked inside my room to see Eliza stirring around, I moved over besides her) 'Can't sleep right?'.

Tears were falling on her cheeks. "I didn't wanted to kill her i swear it was an accident" She put her head in her hands crying.

( I put my arms around Eliza, although I didn't know what she was on about, I knew she needed me there) 'Hey don't cry, it was just a bad dream' (I tried to comfort her, it made me very emotional when she cried. I just wanted to hold her closely and make the Nightmare go away).

She put her head on his shoulder and decided it was time she tell someone about what happened that day. " There was a guy that kidnapped a little girl, we were all mobilised there 2 years ago...When he got out of the building he was with the little girl...We all fired at him but i shot the little girl i was so nervous...She finally died and they found that the bullet was mine...Oh Larry i feel so bad that i have nightmares every night"

(I looked at her and held her close) 'It was not your fault, you didn't know what to expect. Something simmer happened to myself in 2006, I was a young rookie at the time. A woman was trapped inside a building with her baby, a criminal was... holding them hostage. I got inside but thats when things got bad, the guy had a bomb attached to woman and he held the baby at gunpoint...' (I started to shake) '... I had to choose, the baby lived but the woman and the criminal died in the explosion. Everyday I wish I knew what i know now and made things different.' (My eyes started to cry).

She turned to him and hold him wonder there were getting along so easilly, they were two broken souls finally meeting to make one. "Oh Larry..." she kissed his cheek tenderly. "I can't believe things like that happened to us...Oh gosh i love you Larry...You are the one that's keeping me together..."

(I felt a lump in my throat, no one had ever said anything more touching to me before. I slowly moved forward and embraced her) 'I want to be with you forever, Eliza' (I said calmly, my heart beating at one hundred miles per hour).

"Now that i found you Larry i don't ever want to be seperated from you ever again...I feel like you are my soul mate" She said smiling to him. FOr once she was allowing love to come into her life.

(Without another word, I gently kissed her. It felt as though it lasted forever, she was my soul mate, I never wanted this moment to end) 'I'm glad we met, your the only person who has really understood me for who I am'.

She touched his face gently gazing into his eyes " You are the only one that ever made me feel complete and really loved...I never thought i was even allowed to love and be loved..." She smiled with tears of joy falling slowly on her cheeks

'Well, I can promise you this, I'm not going anywhere. You'll never have to be alone again' (I moved her hand onto my heart. I wanted to let her know how much I cared for her).

"You are so sweet Larry...I feel like i am in a dream" She sighed happily. This was more than happiness it was paradise for her. No matter how hard she was breathing she was feeling her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

'Eliza, will you be more then just my partner?' ( I breathed heavy as I spoke, I held her other hand and stared into her eyes).

She looked away slightly still smiling "Well i have to think about it..." She turned back to face him "Enaugh thinking...that's a big YES!" She laughed happily

(I grinned as she said those magical words. I held her close and felt like I never wanted to let go) 'I love you Eliza, so much..' (Tears fell from my eyes).

"I love you more than any words possible could tell..." She holded him close not wanting to let go. For a moment she didn't felt the pain of the nightmare or anything negative as the angels were over them.

'I feel the same about you, one hundred percent. Your amazing in every way'..' (I kissed her forehead and shut my eyes, I was happy. The rain outside stopped and the sun came out, forming a beautiful sunrise).

She turned to look outside smiling slightly amazed that the rain as stoped at the same time but also because it was beautiful. "Wow! I never felt that good in my life...The sun and everything...Like it's a promise for happiness or something"

(I watched as the sky changed from gray to blue, a rainbow formed in the sky) 'Make a wish' (I closed my eyes and held Eliza's hand, for once I felt at peace) 'Eliza, I always promise to keep you safe no matter what, no Demon shall ever harm you again..'

Eliza-Beth made the wish to be with him forever even if she knew that would not happend. She sighed slightly thinking about what an other immortal told her about her abillity, She would stop aging and see people around her die of old age. She smiled to Larry. "And i promise to be by your side until the end..."

(I kissed her, I wanted to show her how much I cared) 'I love you more than life itself, you are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I can't live without you..' ( I started to cry, but quickly wiped my tears away).

She kissed him back passionatly. She loved him more than anything and was scared to lose him with the demons. She was trained slightly by her sister but she was scared for him. "I can't live without you either Larry i love you so much!"

(I hugged her, her warm body felt so right upon mine. I didn't know what I would do without Eliza, she was a part of my life now and I couldn't lose her) 'I know, my heart is connected with yours. I want to be your knight in shining armor..'

"You already are Larry" She smiled more holding him close to her, she let a happy sigh out caressing his back gently. "I love you with all my heart..."

(I had never felt more happier, I rubbed her back gently. Her soft hands were so warm, I looked into her eyes and then slowly kissed her lips).

Eliza-Beth kissed him back passionatly. His lips against hers felt so good. She was feeling the butterflies in her stomach twirling like crazy.

(I was feeling so right, I felt like I was floating in mid-air as we kissed, I placed my hands upon hers. I started to gently nibble on her ear, this was the best feeling I'd ever experienced. The room felt like it was getting hotter).

She bite her lips enjoying her moment. She was more than happy everything was feeling as the time as stoped for them. The room was a lot warmer even hotter. "I love you Larry" She said breathing heavily.

'I love you Eliza...' (I was also breathing heavy, I had sweat running down my head from the heat, I then held her closer and closed my eyes)

Eliza-Beth layed her head on his shoulder sighing happily. She closed her eyes happy for the very first time. All the money in the world couldn't even buy a moment like this one. After all she as been throught she was finally having peace. "I don't want this moment to ever end Larry"

'Me neither, I love you so, so much..' (I kissed her neck, for the first time in my life I was truly happy. No matter what else would happen, this was the best moment of my life) 'Eliza, do you think fate brought us together?'

"We can call it fate or god or the gods or even angels..." She chuckled slightly "But for sure something sent you in my life at the moment i was crashing down...I was drinking myself to sleep for a month already...Only going out to work...Oh Larry you saved me from perdition..."

'Eliza, I was the same, a bottle of brandy each night. I will never be that person again, because I love you and your all I want in life..' (I was feeling so free right now, I didn't care about anything else except Eliza).

"I will never be that person either i am starting new with you...My soul mate...I love you so much Larry" She smiled and kissed him passionatly. The gods only knew how happy she was.

(I enjoyed her kissing me, I moved my hand down her waist) 'Your my soul mate Eliza, I want to make you feel whole again..' ( I then French-Kissed her, it felt fantastic).

She french-kissed him back moaning slightly. That was better than she ever dreamed of or even felt. Being kissed by the man she loved was better than anything kiss in the world. No matter how much she was trying to put it into words her brain jsut stoped working leaving the butterflies of her stomach take the whole space.

( I moaned with pleasure, her lips upon my felt like a lifetime in Heaven. I rubbed her back, and massaged her neck. She was so beautiful the more I looked at her).

She pressed her body more against his. The sensation was so good. Feeling his hands on her back and her neck was giving her chills of pleasure. She moaned more still kissing him with more passion.

(I moved the tips of my fingers down her spine, I was breathless. I rolled her over onto my chest, the fiery passion burning inside of me) 'Yes...' (I moaned, while kissing her beautiful lips).

The more the passion was burning inside her the less she was able to control herself. She wanted him to make love to her now. But what is too soon? She couldn't answer any questions that was moving into her head she was too happy. She kissed him with more passion moving her fingers gently on his body.

(I was so thrilled right now, I wanted her to make love to me, but I didn't want to seem eager. I stroked her hair as I gasped for air) 'Wow... I need some water..' ( I quickly sat up and went to kitchen, my heart was beating faster then a train).

Eliza-Beth looked at him and smiled as he got up. SHe was aware that they would have to leave for work soon so she took her cellphone and tried to reach HQ to tell them that her appartement as been broke into. Dialing she got the same message that Larry did the night before, she frowned and called her boss but the same message was heard. "SOmething is really wrong!" She said watching the phone in her hand.

(As I came back with two glasses of water, I noticed Eliza looked concerned) 'What's the matter Eliza?'.

"Well i tried to call HQ to tell them about what happened last night in my appartement, but it's the strange message that you got last night again...I even try to call the boss and it's the same message...Something is deffinatly wrong...I really don't like that..."

(I quickly knew something was wrong, I reached for my gun) 'Eliza, would your friend Bobby know anything about this?' (I quickly put my socks on as I spoke).

"Well one thing i know is that the thunderstorm last night was maybe not a coincidence considering that omens can be thunderstorms and that the map showed that demons were attacking people in a certain partern..." She took a ddeo breath not sure how to say it. "I think that Lucifer got released last night..."

(I almost chocked on my water when she said that) 'What? You mean the Devil of Hell has been released on Earth? How and why?'.

"Well as Bobby told me there are seals to be broken...Not sure if any have been since i am not like Dean connected to a feathery ass from above...But still with the informations i got and with what the demon told us last night...I guess Lucifer is back again..."

( I honestly didn't know what to say, I took a deep breath) 'Eliza, I had a strange dream last night. I saw.. myself, but I was not myself. This guy with a leather jacket on called me.. i think it was Castiel... What does that mean?'

Eliza-Beth stoped breathing a second not believing the name he just said "A guy with a leather jacket? Did he had a black car...An old one...Oh gosh i don't remember the kind...And did the guy called you Castiel or did he talked about Castiel or was he Castiel?" She got slightly scared for a minute she knew who Castiel was, an angel of the lord.

(I tried to remember) 'I remember the man in the leather jacket had a black car, looked like an 1967 Impala, and he called me Castiel... Eliza, what the hell is going on?'

She looked slightly away "67 impala...The guy name is Dean and the Castiel is an angel of the lord...Guess he may have choosed you to be his vessel this time..." She closed her eyes breathing deeply. If she was right then she would lose Larry to an angel that had no emotions.

'Hey, I'm no vessel, especially to someone I've never met! The answer is no. He'll have to find someone else..' (There was no chance in hell I'd let someone use me as a vessel, I promised Eliza I would be with her to the end).

"If it's the only way to save the world, would you accept Larry?" In a way she was hoping that he said yes, it was there job after all, but in an other way she was afraid to lose him. She moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

'Eliza, I would rather die along side you then let someone use my body, if there's a way to stop Lucifer then I'm doing it as a Human along your side..' (I had tears in my eyes as I spoke, I held her against my body, gazing into her eyes).

She smiled to him even tho there was a possibility that Castiel ask him to be his vessel. "I love you more than anything in this world Larry no matter what the devil have in store." She was going to kiss him when her phone rang, she frowned slightly and answered. " Hey Bobby what's up? No i am not at work yet why? WHAT? Oh gosh...Ok i will call you after..." She hung up and looked at Larry shaking "There as been something at HQ...Someone killed 66 agents..."

(I knew where we were going next, I grabbed my jacket and looked at Eliza) 'Lets go and find out whats happening partner..'.

Eliza-Beth just stood there shaking remembering what Bobby once told her. "66 agents...one of the seals...Lucifer is really back..."

(I froze, I turned to face her) 'Eliza, if its true, does that mean that more Demons are around?'

She nodded still staring blankly at the floor. "More and the master himself is back...I think i was one of the seals...The axe in my head and what happened to my appartement were not coincidences...I hope he doesn't come after me for being an immortal..."

'Wait, did you just say your immortal? I thought you could only heal?'

SHe closed her eyes to retain herself from crying "I've met someone like me well almost like me and he was 400 years old and looked like a man in the thirties...He told me that since we are alike that i would be like him living for ever..." She know at that point she would probably lose Larry but she couldn't hold the secret much longer.

( I didn't know what to say, suddenly the apartment door was kicked in. I raised my gun but almost gasped at what I saw, the two men from my dream, the man in the leather jacket, and someone who looked like me!) *Eliza, you ok?* (asked the man in the leather jacket).

Eliza opened her eyes slowly letting the tears run on her cheeks. "Dean..."She wispered as she looked at him. She knew she was about to pass out she haven't slept in god knows how many days and she haven't eated in a long time either "He is back..."

*We know* (spoke the man who looked like me) *Your friend is Lucifer's vessel, we're here to protect you both* (I almost thought my ears were playing tricks on me, this "Castiel" just said I was Lucifer's vessel!) 'What? How is that even possible?' (The man named Dean cut me off) *Listen we don't have time to talk, the whole city is full of Demons. Sammy's waiting downstairs for us*.

"No...I-It's a nightmare it can't be possible...!" She took a few steps back having difficulties to stand up "Please god no...not that...T-the demon said that Sam was the vessel..." She was not looking where she was going walk backward toward a window. She was in shock.

(I quickly held Eliza, they had to be wrong) *I'm sorry Eliza, Sam is not the vessel* (Dean said, he looked upset as he spoke. I looked at Eliza) 'I won't let him take me Eliza! I promise you with my heart!' (Suddenly another man came running in) *Sam what is it?* (asked Dean) *We have to get out of here now! There is an army approaching!* (Sam said).

Eliza took a deep breath coming back to her senses "Ok let's go we have to get out of here...NOW!" I can feel something coming really evil coming our way and i really don't like it..." She had no idea how she was able to feel the evil but she was starting to have a slight idea...The axe was the answer.

(The three men lead us to the main street, the Impala sat parked near a fire hydrogen. We all got inside the car except Castiel) *I'll meet you back at Bobby's* (Dean said before pulling away. I held Eliza closely, she seemed in shock, i couldn't blame her, the fact that I was the Devil's vessel left a bitter taste in my gut).

Eliza was totally silent in the impala then she moved really fast to her pockets she still had the picture of the axe in her pocket and the map. "Hey Sam can you look at this for me and tell me what you think?" She handed the map and the picture to him. Bobby was the best to help but she knew Sam was the brain of the familly after all.

(Sam looked at the picture, he studied it carefully) * My guess is that this axe was made by Aztec Warriors from the fourteen hundreds* (He said, trying to read the writing) *I'll have to study what the writing says when we get back to Bob...by's* (Dean looked at me) *My god you look so much my Cas* (I didn't know how to respond, why did Castiel look like me?) 'You said I'm the Devil's vessel, why is that?' (Dean shrugged) *Beats the hell outta me, we thought Sam was Lucifer's vessel. How wrong we were.* (I felt Eliza tighten her grip on my hand, I understood how she was feeling. I didn't want to lose her either).

"Thanks Sam...I am surprised you seam to have more emotions that you usually do..." SHe frowned slightly thinking that there was a possibility that Sam had his soul back after all since Lucifer got out meaning that Michael was out too. "Hey if Lucifer is out does that mean that Michael is too?" She kept Larry's hand in hers not wanting to let go of him.

(Dean shrugged) *No idea, as long as Lucifer is defeated maybe those angel bastards will live us all along* (Sam yawned, I had the feeling he didn't seem to care very much. I looked at Eliza) 'Hey, how you holding up?'

She turned to Larry "I could ask you the same thing honey..." She was more worried about him than herself after all he was the new Lucifer vessel of Lucifer. She turned to Dean "If he is the vessel of Lucifer...Who is the vessel of Michael?" She said scared of the answer.

(Dean sighed) *At the moment Bobby thinks its still me. But Cas thinks it could Chuck* (He opened out his window and lit up a cigarette. I wanted to make everything the way it used to be) 'If thats true, then I'm actually putting you all in danger!' (Sam shook his head) *Maybe not, Bobby thinks that only an immortal can kill Lucifer. If thats true then Eliza is our only hope*.

She tighten her grip on Larry's hand slightly something was wrong, she knew Dean from what her cousin told her about him and he never smoked or if he did...never in the impala. The other point that got her scared why hjow was it possible that they knew she was immortal she had never told anyone other some peopl that she was. "Can we stop i need somme fresh air please?"

(Dean looked at Sam, the both pulled out pistols) *Don't make us do this Eliza* ( Sam said) *I'd hate to kill your friend without even knowing his name* (I looked at Eliza, I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I quickly tried to grab Sam's gun, he fired a shot which hit me in the chest, but I elbowed him in the face causing him to shoot Dean in his arm. The impala was out of control, suddenly it crashed into a building knocking Sam & Dean unconscious).

Eliza knew there was no time to waste and pulled out of the impala fast making sure there was nothing in her skull. She healed really fast and turned to Larry pulling him out of the impala and healing him fast. "Ok now i am pissed...We ca reject the demon theory since none of them could have entered the appartement...Since they have the impala...that left us...Shapeshifters...We have to find the real ones and fast...They always keep the real ones alive to have there memory connected..."

(My eyes were a blur, Eliza's voice echoed though my head as I tried to control myself) 'Damn it..' (I cursed under my breath, I watched as Eliza searched the shapshifters. I quickly grabbed the photo of the axe and the Demon map) 'Where w...ould the real Sam & Dean be then?' ( I asked, suddenly Castiel appeared before us) *They are the real Sam & Dean Winchester* (Suddenly he pulled out a 9mm pistol and aimed it at my face. As I looked down the barrel of the gun time slowed down, my whole life flashed before my eyes. Without warning I watched in slow-motion as Castiel pulled the trigger, the bullet hit me in the face and everything went pitch black).

Eliza looked as the bullet hit Larry in the face not able to move. She turned to Castiel with tears in her eyes "Why in the world did you do this CastiFAIL?" She was mad really mad the stupid angel just killed the love of her life. "It's not possible that they are the real ones they don't ast like it and what's more what kind of freaking angel are you to kill an innocent?"

*Watch..* (Castiel spoke, suddenly without warning I was alive and breathing. The bullet wound in my head had healed) 'What the hell just happened?' (Castiel offered me a hand up, I refused) *My theory was correct, you are an Immortal. I always thought Agent Holmes was the immortal one* ( I couldn't believe what I was hearing) 'You just shot me in the freaking face!' (Castiel looked at Eliza) *Please forgive me*.

Eliza stood there not sure she was understanding everything she was hearing or seeing. "B-But I am an immortal too...This is ridiculous...You based your shot on a theory...Damn you are the stupidest angel in this freaking universe..."She walked toward Larry holding him in her arms. "I love you so much Larry"

(I held Eliza tightly, I just wanted to be on a beautiful beach with her and make this reality go away. Castiel moved over to Sam & Dean) *They were possessed, the Demons have found a way to make Humans their puppets, or this is Lucifer's bidding* ( I held Eliza's hand) 'Can you take us somewhere safe?' (Castiel shook his head) * I am losing my powers of being an Angel, within hours I expect to be Human*.

She moved slowly to Castiel putting a hand on his shoulder "I am sorry that you are loosing your powers Castiel..." She then moved to Sam and Dean placing her hands on them healing them, she took a long deep breath and said some words in a ...strange language only Castiel could understand what she was saying since it was in Enochian, a strange bright light covered the car and it came back to normal. "I will take care of your powers when we will find a safe place Castiel" She said turning to him slowly. She had no clue what just happened to her like some divine help as been done.

(Castiel and myself helped move Sam & Dean into the back of the car, I tossed Dean's keys over to Eliza, she started up the car and we drove to Bobby's. Castiel sat in the back seat keeping his eye on Sam & Dean while Eliza and myself were in front) 'Castiel I have a question, why do we look alike?' (I asked, he sighed) *You are actually my half-brother, except you were born on Earth instead of Heaven* (My mind was racing, I was his half-brother?).

Eliza kept her eyes on the road she was herself again she knew something was wrong when she heard a strange voice speaking to her in her head, a female voice saying that she would rpotect them agaist Lucifer, But she had no clue it was the daughter of god. "Well Castiel Celestia said she was going to make sure you don't lose your powers...even if i have no clue who this is..."

(Castiel nodded) * That is good, however I think we better hurry. I am starting to feel a need for Hamburgers again, damn it Jimmy*. (I was quite surprised an Angel, my half-brother, was cursing over someone called Jimmy. I turned my head towards Eliza) 'Who's Celestia?'.

She turned her head slightly toward Larry. "I have no freakin clue but she keeps talking to me in me head and she is giving a hell of a head headache right now" She let a long sigh out trying to keep herself awake.

(I put my hand on her shoulder) 'Let me drive for a while, you look exhausted..' (Eliza smiled and pulled over and we swapped seats, I noticed Castiel was asleep. It was also the only time I had a chance to be with Eliza without anyone watching, I leaned towards her and kissed her gently).

She smiled against his lips and kissed him back passionatly. She was really happy that he was with her and that he was an immortal like her, meaning that they would be together longer than she ever hoped. "I love you" Larry she wispered soflty.

'I love you Eliza..' (I whispered, I pressed my lips against hers and held her hand. I was glad we were both immortal, I smiled to myself as I knew that we could be together forever. I didn't care if Castiel and the Winchesters were in the back seat, I wanted to make love to Eliza so badly).

She smiled to Larry and lay her head on his shoulder "WE should drive to safety and fast...Celestia said that she will guide you to Bobby's house and that no one will be able to come near us until we reach the house." SHe let a long exausted sigh out and yawned slightly.

(It had been over five hours since I'd started driving, Eliza was fast asleep in my arm. I smiled, she looked so cute asleep, I started to gently stroke her hair with my fingers, the tips of my fingers tingled as I did it. We were almost near Bobby's).

Eliza opened her eyes slowly looking around and smiled. "Guess that's going to be easier now..." She turned toward the back seet looking at Castiel "Castiel wake up now!" Her voice was slightly differant than usual as someone was taking the control of her.

(Castiel jumped, he quickly sat up) *I must have dozed off a little* (Castiel said calmly, I laughed a little) 'Well I guess this is Bobby's house..' (I said, pulling up outside the front. I noticed Eliza sounded different) 'You okay?'.

"She will be fine" Eliza answered without even lookin at Larry. "Castiel you come with me i will give you all your powers back and we will make sure the place is safe before i go back to heaven. I don't want to stay in that body for too lo...ng just in case..." She got out of the car a moved her heads over Castiel's body leaving it slightly glowing. "Now make sure nothing is around or inside, i will take care of the 2 humans at the back that way they will not get possessed again. And Castiel...don't call me my lord please..."

(Castiel slightly blushed) *Of course, I'll check the house now* (I walked over to "Eliza", she didn't seem to even notice me standing there. Castiel came back) *The house is secure, but there is no sign of Bobby. I think he left*.

"Ok well you mission will be to protect them even if Bobby arrives i don't want them to be left alone. With the archangel Lucifer on the lose we never know what he might do to them..." She walked to Dean and Sam moving her hands over there... bodies that slightly glowed too and they woked up totally confused. "My job here is done, i have to go back to heaven to prepare the army against Lucifer..." She turned to Larry and smiled "Take a good care of her please..." She closed her eyes and fell uncouncious to the ground.

'Eliza!' ( I quickly rushed to the ground to help her up, she was unconscious) 'Shhh, don't worry everything will be okay..' (I whispered in her ear. Dean looked around) *Wheres Bobby?* (Castiel sighed) *I have no idea, but until he returns I must protect you all for now* (I carried Eliza into the house and laid her on the sofa).

Eliza woked up about 3 hours later, her head was spinning and she was dizzy as hell. The last thiung she remembered was that Celestia asked her to use her body as a vessel to help them. She looked around not sure where she was, seeing Larry her face lighted up and she smiled to him brightly "Hey there partner"

(My heart jolted with joy as she awoke) 'Hey, I was worried about you. How you feeling?'

"Dizzy and to be honest thirsty..."She chuckled slightly looking around "That's Bobby's place? Never been here before..." She looked at Castiel and nodded after having Celestia in her body she finally had some respect for the angel that was standing in front of her. He was the god's boyfriend after all.

'Bobby is actually not here, but we've secured the house. No Demons can get in at all.' (I handed Eliza a bottle of water, Castiel walked over to an armchair and sat down) *Now we wait* (he said).

She took a couple of sip of the bottle and kissed Larry on the cheek happy to be with him again. "I am sorry that you got dragged in all this Larry..."

( I smiled at her) 'Don't be, I'm glad I'm here. In fact as long as I'm with you I feel safe, I love you so much baby..' (I kissed her hand, looking directly into her eyes).

"I love you more than life itself Larry...I feel like my heart with burst out of my chest everytime i thing of you my love..." She was not paying attention at anyone in the room other than Larry she didn't even noticed that Dean and Sam had came in she was gazing into Larry's eyes.

(I embraced her sensually, our lips pressed together made my heart leap. I noticed Castiel and the Winchesters left the room, I now felt more excited that we were alone. I took off my shirt and started to lick her neck).

She moaned slightly to the touch of his tongue on her neck. It was a wonderful sensation, something she never felt before. She was excited as hell. She was not even asking herself why. "Oh Larry i love you so much" She said pressing her body against his.

'I love you my princess!' (I gasped, I crawled on top of her and moved my hands down her waist. It felt so right, I sucked on her tongue with pleasure as he hands gripped my back).

She gripped his back slightly but the more she was excited the more firmly she was holding his body. SHe moved her hands slowly on his body wanting to feel every inches of him. "Gosh Larry i want you so much..."

'I want you also!' (I helped take off her shirt and began kissing her beautiful collarbone, I moved my lips down her chest. My heart racing, I moaned as she kissed my neck while moving her hands onto my chest.)

She closed her eyes slightly, that was so good the touch the kiss everything was perfect, like a dream. She kissed his neck sighing in pleasure, moaning slightly. "Larry please make love to me..." She whispered out of breath.

(I smiled as she said the words I wanted her to say) 'With pleasure my love..' ( I moved my hands onto the back of her bra and unhooked it, the adrenaline rushed through my vain as she help take off my pants. I sucked on her lips with happiness, she dug her fingers into my back and it felt amazing).

She caressed his body slowly smiling she wanted this moment to be perfect. There first time together in an intimate moment. She was not even paying attention if anyone would have been watching all she wanted was to be with Larry. She moaned louder as he sucked on her lips.

(I felt as though I was going to explode, I closed my eyes with enjoyment. Her warm breath on my chest was perfect, I rolled over onto my back, she licked my chest with desire. I caressed her breasts smoothly, I felt like I was dreaming.)

"I love you so much..." she wispered to him kissing his chest and licking it. She wanted to kiss and taste his whole body. She was caressing him gently.

'Your the best thing that's happened to me, I love you my goddess!' ( I moaned, the smell of her sweat turned me on even more. I rolled over onto her chest and licked her lips, I felt her hands upon mine. I gripped them tightly, she gave me a devilish grin as she pulled down her pants. I never wanted this moment to end, I held her closer with more desire then I ever had).

She sighed in pleasure gosh she never felt that excited in her life. She moved her hand slowly on his maculinity bitting her bottom lip. She was enjoying the touch evey inches of his body.

(I moved my hand onto her chest, I wanted to feel every part of her body. I gasped with pleasure as she moved her hand onto my masculinity, I stuck my tongue in her mouth as she did this. I wanted her to let me make her whole again) 'Yes... faster...' (I moaned).

She moved her hand faster on his masculinity and smiled to him she wanted to hear him moaned louder. She wanted to have him inside of her to make one with him. He was really the only man she ever really loved.

( I moaned louder, I wanted to be inside her. She was the only women I really loved to the core. I held onto her hand with excitement, I quickly reached for my wallet and got out a condom. She breathed more heavier as I sucked on her lips, I was overwelmed by every part of her. I placed my masculinity inside her).

She arched her body as he penetrated her and moaned really loud. That was the moment she has been waiting for since her eyes met his. "Oh gosh Larry..." She moned louder and bite her lips in excitement.

(I gripped her body as I penetrated her, she moaned louder. This was the moment I had dreamt about doing as soon as our eyes met, I sucked on her neck, moaning with pleasure) 'Oh god Eliza! I'm coming!' (I moaned).

She smiled to him and kissed him passionatly as he was cuming. Breathing heavily and happy that it was finally happening. "I love you so much Larry..." She holded him close the her.

( I gasped for breath) 'Eliza, I really love you!' (I held her close by me).

"I really love you too Larry more than words can express..." She chuckled slighty thinking on were they did it the first time. "Well next time we will get a room..." She laughed slightly kissing him passionalty

(I grinned at her, her lips were so amazing) 'I Love you cutie, but after that I'm exhausted, I feel bad for Castiel and the others!' (I laughed, holding her tightly).

"Hope they enjoyed the show" She burst out laughing. In a way she didn't totally mind having them not too far after all she was not a virgin and had done many other sexual thing that would make a noun have a heart attack...

(I laughed at her remark, I actuality hoped they had listened, she was the best person I ever had sex with) 'Bobby's gonna kill us if he finds out we did it on his sofa...' (I slightly grinned at the thought, I felt a high school teenager again, making out with his girlfriend in the closet. Suddenly Castiel entered the room, he tried to avert his eyes from out naked bodies) *I.. uh... think you better get dressed.. Bobby is home*.

Eliza looked at Larry and chuckled. She kissed his nose and got up to get dressed as fast as possible. She was so in love that she wished that Bobby got mad as ususal. She was grining even thought she was trying not to.

(Bobby came into the room, right after we got changed, close call indeed) *Hello Eliza, I'm glad your here. DEAN! SAM! Get you butts in here!* (he yelled, Sam & Dean both entered the room) *Well everyone, I think I know where Lucifer is. ...I dig a little bit of research while you were all gone, his last appearance so far was Colorado Springs. He made over forty people get electrocuted* 'Sounds shocking' (I knew the joke didn't go down well with Bobby, he glared at me for a few seconds then continued) *I think he will actually be in a different country now, its either Italy, or France*.

She walked to Bobby and hugged him whispering something to him that made him smile. Eliza walked back to Larry smiling also. "Well it's a good news for us but not for them at the moment.." She chuckled stting back on the couch. "Well Celestia told me that the army is ready and that she already contacted some hunters with the help of Angelann...She said you would know that goddess name Dean..."

(Dean shook his head) *Nope doesn't ring any bell, I can't even remember at the moment* (Sam sighed) *Are you serious? I need to get my soul back Dean, we need you to remember* (I watched Dean, he stared into space for a few seconds then shrugged) *Just great* (Bobby spoke, he took off this hat to scratch his head) *Okay, until Dean remembers I've booked you both tickets to France & Italy, Eliza your with Agent Humptinberg, its your choice where you want to go, Sam & Dean will take the other*.

Eliza chuckled at the thought of dean getting on a plane her sister always told her that was funny since he was scared to death. "Will take France I speak french really well that will help us there...And the 2 idjits will go to Italy" She grined at Bobby using his favorite expressing.

(Bobby chuckled) *Eliza, your like my granddaughter, just take care of yourselves. Lucifer will be stronger then before. Just remember only an Immortal can kill him.* (Bobby took my hand) *Protect her with your life boy!* (he whispered in my ear, I nodded. Dean looked nervous) *Can't me and Sam just go by boat?* (Sam gave Dean a look) *Come on Dean*. (Eliza and myself walked out the front door towards a car Bobby let Eliza have) 'You seem quite close, you known him long?'.

"Well all hunters are familly to him and since my sister is a hunter well i get to have previlege" She chuckled slightly "It's the first time i meet him in person tho i always called him or he called me...But since my parents dissapeared w...hen i was 8 i basicly didn't had familly to turn other than my sisters and i am only really talking to Britt the youngest one still...My older sister is...special..." She trailed of and got in the car. "We should stop at a mall or something to get new clothes, will take a shower arriving in France"

'Good Idea, maybe we should pretend we're a married couple when we check into the hotel, need to make a good cover story. I'm James Johnson a very wealthy banker, and your my darling wife Jeniffer..' (I let out a laugh as I did a posh accent, I wanted to make Eliza feel more confident before we got there, besides I was used to undercover missions).

She burst out laughing and hold his hand,"I really choosed the perfect guy for me..." She indeed did he was making her confortable, with him there was no more nightmares and she was laughing. "Celestia told me she already mobilised a nephilim to help us but she have to stay undercover just in case Lucifer decides to take her down..."

'I can't wait to meet this bastard, considering we're both immortal we'll have a better chance..' (I fastened my seatbelt, and inserted a Metallica CD Sam gave me) '.. So whats your favorite type of fighting style?' (I asked, I wanted to know everything about her moves so we could take Lucifer down quicker).

"Well since mostly no one took care of me when i was a teen i was spending a lot of time in the streets i learned the street combat there" She chuckled slightly thinking about how many asses she has kicked in those days. "After that when i tried for the FBI i received Ninjitsu lessons. How about you honey?"

'I've been taught in Judo, Tai-Chi, Kick-boxing, Kung-fu, and Martial Arts. I spent quite a lot of time in San Fransisco in my teenage years just training, looks like they finally paid off!' (I laughed, I could see my old master showing me how to paint a fence) '.. I think we have a good chance of survival Eliza, I trust you..'.

"I trust you with my life too Larry..." She smiled to him biting her bottom lip slightly. "I never thought i'd really fall for someone like i did for you my love it's scary but i love it..." She looked outside smiling

(I held her hand) 'I will always be here for you Eliza, nothing will stop me from being with you..' (I smiled at her, every minute was amazing when she was around) '.. So what type of music do you like?'.

"Depends of the mood can listen boys band to ac/dc" She smiled to him happy to be with him longer and not working, even if they were slightly working in a way...they were going after Lucifer. "One thing i don't get...Why are they sending us after him...you are suppose to be his vessel after all..."

'Maybe I'm the one who can defeat him , but Bobby knows I'll need your help. I just want this to all be over, I want to spend more time with you, which reminds me that you owe me one date at a restaurant of your choice..' (I moved closer towards her, I felt like making love to her all over again).

"Well we will be in France how about a nice restaurant there?' She grinned at him. "And about Lucifer...I will kick his sorry ass back to hell believe me!' She said frowning. She heard about this bastard too much in the last years starting to feel like he was in his familly.

'I can agree to both of those, but dinner first. I can't work without having a glass of wine with you, maybe a bottle of Perrier Jouet's Belle Epoque will set the mood..' (I grinned, holding her hand with both of mine. I gazed into her eyes as I spoke).

She bitted her bottom lip slightly thinking about how good it was to make love with him at Bobby's. "Anything you want my love." She smiled to him happily. "But first i need a shower" She chuckled

'Is there room for two?' (I smiled at her, I was so confident right now).

"Of course my dear Larry, there is always room for you anywhere i go" She winked at him smiling.

(I moved forward and kissed her) 'Lets get to the airport, I can't wait any longer..' (I winked at her also).

She chuckled thinking about what will happend in France. "I can't wait either my love." She laughed and got out of the car. Walking toward the airport she felt something watching her.

(I suddenly noticed something was wrong, I felt a shiver down my spine. I hand my hand on my handgun) 'Can you feel that?' (I asked, noticing Eliza looking around).

She closed her eyes a moment. "Celestia say we have to get in the airport as fast as we can she will make sure we can be safe inside.." SHe said walking faster

( I followed her quickly, we got inside the airport. Hundreds of people were around trying to get their tickets. I handed Eliza a bag of salt from my jacket) 'Just in case..' (I whispered, the hairs on the back of my neck were still still standing up. I didn't trust anyone around here).

She nodded smiling to him. "She said to go close to our door and she will send angels to protect us." She walked toward the door seeing Castiel she walked toward him hugging him which made him do an akward face.

*Ahem.. I'm not the type of person that.. Never mind follow me* (He said, he led us to our gate) *The plane is from Heaven, it shall get you there instantly, you won't even fell like you left at all*.

"Perfect!" She said grinning to Castiel. Ever since she has been told that he didn't really like the contact with humans she wanted to make him awkward the more she could. "Thanks a lot Castiel" She gave him a kiss on the cheek chuckling.

(Castiel was starting to blush) *Uh... I must go, important work to do* (and he disappeared) 'I think you scared him away..' (I laughed, I took Eliza's hand and walked through the gate. Within seconds we were in France) '.. That was quick!'.

"Yes that helps to have heaven on our side...Oh gosh i am really bad with Castiel" She burst out laughing "I hope he will forgive me it's too hillarious to see him act like that!" SHe walked outside the airport holding his hand in hers. "ok now we need to find a nice plae to get a shower and we need clothes..." As soon as she said the word clothes 2 lbags appeared in front of them "Well that was quick!"

'God bless the Angels..' (I said, we walked into the store and started to browser. I saw a nice Tuxedo for 350 Euros) '.. What do you think? A little bit overdressed?'

"To do our job yes" She chuckled and looked a a nice dress for herself. A woman came to ask them if they needed help in french and she answered back with a perfect accent. "Think ill take...this one" She smiled.

(I smiled, Eliza was so talented. I wished I'd have learned French as well) 'I'll take this Tuxedo, I think it will suit me on our big date tonight..'.

"You will look perfect Larry..." She grined to him taking a blue-green dress to try. She walk i to try it and go out minutes later "What do you thing?"

(I wolf whistled) 'Damn your beautiful! I'm so lucky to be with you..' ( I smiled. I went into the changing rooms, I didn't really like the tie on my tux, so I changed it for a normal one) 'How do I look Eliza?' (I asked nervously, hoping the tie suited me).

"Well..." She thought for a moment and grinned "You look wonderful my love as always" She moved forward and kissed him passionatly. She took a step back because people were starting to talk.

(I grinned at her) 'So is that all we need for tonight?' (I put my arm around her waist).

"I think we will need a lot of something for after the meal honey..." She winked and grinned at him. Gish if it wasn't that it's not permited to make love in public she would already be doing it at this very moment.

(I felt happy as she winked at me, I handed the man behind the counter the money for the dress & Tux. I watched as Eliza looked at herself in the mirror, she was the only woman that I wanted to be with. I wouldn't let Lucifer take her away from me).

Eliza twirled a little with the dress feeling like a princess. She was smiling at her reflection really happy. She turned to Larry smiling. "Well guess we are ready for tonite but i totally need a shower" She said winking at him.

(We drove to the nearest hotel, it had a beautiful view of the Effle Tower from our room, Eliza was in the bathroom testing the shower's water) 'I think you need some assistance..' ( I said holding her waist).

Eliza turned to him and grinned "Yes i do partner" She kissed him passionatly moving toward the shower.

(I ripped off my shirt and kissed Eliza, the water down my back felt good. I then helped Eliza take off her's) 'Yes..' (I whispered).

She smiled to him kissing his body taking his clothes of. She was happy and really excited by him more than she has even been in her life. "Gosh Larry i want you so much" She said moving her hands over his body.

( I never thought I would hear her say that, I helped her take off all her clothes) 'Let me pleasure you..' (I moaned)

Eliza smiled to him it was magical the man she loved was taking care of her more than anyone in the world had ever did. "I love you Larry" She whispered to his heard slightly moaning at his touch.

( I started to lick her pussy, I felt her hands dig into my back as she moaned with excitement. My pulse was racing).

"Oh gosh Larry..." She moaned really loud at the touch of his tongue on her wet feminity. "It's so good..." She was breathing heavier and enjoyed her moment really much. He was sweet to her and god knows how she was horny around him.

(I wanted to make her feel like the most perfect woman, her body fluids tasted so sweet) 'Yes, please cum for me!'.

"Oh gosh LArry i am cuming my love" She said with a loud moan. Eliza was breathing really fast and her heart beat was faster than anything. SHe smiled to him bitting her bottom lip slightly. "You are good at this my love!"

(My breathing was so heavy, I stood up and started to suck on her nipple. Eliza, held me closer then ever before, I closed my eyes and put my hands on her butt).

SHe moved her hands in hair gripping them slightly. "Oh gosh Larry..." She moaned not sure what else to say to him. She was excited like crazy and her entire body wanted him. "Make love to me Larry please" She said in a whisper.

'Your wish is my command..' (I gasped, I started to lick her ear with enjoyment, my hands feeling her hair).

Eliza smiled to him bting her bottom lip. "You are wonderful Larry...The perfect man for me..." She said whipering to his ear. SHe wanted to feel him inside of her again and for the rest of time.

'Eliza, I want you to be mine forever. I don't want to let anything get in the way of our love..' (I held her closely. Suddenly Castiel appeared in front of us) *Oh.. I pardon the intrusion but I wanted to make sure everything was okay*.

Eliza looked at Castiel and burst out laughing "Hope you are enjoying the show Cas!" She turned to Larry and kissed him passionatly slightly smiling. She never had any problems with people listening or watching after all she has been in orgies a couple of times.

(I felt uncomfortable as Castiel watched us) *I was wondering...* (Castiel spoke) *.. would it be ok if I could participate in this?* (I almost chocked on some water when he said that).

Eliza laughed so hard she almost fell in the shower. "Oh gosh Castiel...Celestia will be jalous of you" She chuckled. She didn't mind at all having to men for herself but she was wondering if Larry would accept. "Seriously i don't mind..." SHe said blushing.

(I hoped Eliza was joking, I didn't feel at all comfortable with the fact he looked like me) 'Please tell me your kidding? I mean come on, I've just lost my dang MoJo as soon as he came in the room!' (Castiel looked at us both) *I'll get us all McDonalds if you let me join* (I couldn't believe my ears).

Turning to Castiel she smiled and said "Guess that means no Cas i am sorry..." she looked away blushing she was so horny at that moment that she would have accepted all the guys in the world that would look like Larry.

(I sighed with relief when she said that, It would have been so awkward seeing her making love to someone else. Castiel suddenly disappeared) 'I'm glad you said that baby, I don't know how I would have reacted to it..'' (I hugged her, for a moment I felt ashamed with myself. I didn't want to seem like a boring person, but considering Eliza was my girlfriend, I didn't want us to have an open relationship).

Eliza smiled to her boyfriend even thought she was not agreeing with him. She wouldn't mind having sex with someone else but she knew she had to start to change. Now she was in a relationship and not single. She hugged him tight and layed her head on his shoulder. "I love you baby and i will do anything for you..."

(I smiled at her) 'And I would do anything for you also, I'll even lasso the moon for you like George Bailey!' (I knew that was a cheesy thing to say but I didn't mind being like that in front of her, I rested my head upon her shoulder and closed my eyes. The cool water running down the back of my neck).

Feeling the cold water Eliza laughed. "We should hurry and wash ourselves honey before we get a cold..." She kissed him and washed herself.

(I sighed, I wondered where Castiel was. I didn't mind him just being a friend but he had gone over the limit, I had a feeling I hurt his vessel's feelings and I felt guilty. I quickly started to wash Eliza's back with the soap, I couldn't wait for our first date tonight. The smell of the apple shampoo made me smile).

She helped Larry wash himself too smiling. She was thinking about what Castiel asked then and frowned slightly. After all she has been told about the angel it didn't sounded logical. SHe too a deep breath washing her hair and got out of the shower before she got sick.

(I shook my hair before getting out of the shower, I quickly dried my feet before going into main room. I saw Castiel sitting in chair watching TV, he had a Hamburger in one hand a bottle of Jack Daniels in the other) *Oh.. hello, I believe I owe you both an apology. Although I was healed by my lord, I still think Jimmy is coming back. I've developed a feeling to play baseball*.

"It's ok Castiel...But be careful that Celestia don't hear about it she might clip your wings or something..." She said walking around the room naked to get ready for the diner. She walked to the bags picking perfum and stuff. Seams like Celestia knew what she liked and what to send her. There was a makeup kit and everything she needed.

(I felt sorry for Castiel, he was living two people's lives at the same time. I quickly started getting dressed) 'Hey Eliza, do you think Cas should come with us? I can't just leave him here by himself..'

"Could be an idea my love if he can behave. " She said joking "I don't mind honey at all..." She smiled to him whle getting ready doing her hair and stuff.

(I really like the idea of it, besides I had a feeling it would be quite fun) 'I'll go and ask him..' (Castiel was still sitting there, I slightly heard him snoring. It looked like Cas had drank himself to sleep, I quickly went back over to Eliza) ..'Looks like he is out for the count, by the way I just wanted to say you look fabulous in your dress..'.

"Thanks sweety and you look wonderful in the tuxedo" She walked to him and kissed him deeply. She was really in love for the first time and having compliments like this was also new for her. She was adapting pretty good to the new life.

(I grinned as we kissed deeply, I moved her hair behind her ear. I was so in love with her, no other woman could make me feel how I did now. I finally felt like I was getting the life I wanted) '.. I really want to do things with you, go on vacation to places with you. Anything you want I'll give!' (I said breathlessly, her warm body against mine).

"I want to go around the world with you my love...I don't want to be away one minute...I know this can sound strange but that's how i feel my love" She kissed him once more with passion then get herself ready to go out.

'Its not strange, I feel the same way so much..' (I kissed her then grabbed my tie, I had never opened up this much to anybody before. I was telling her things I would never let another woman know. Eliza was perfect for me, I was glad we met).

She worked at her hair and makeup a while then turn to Larry when she got ready "So what do you think? She said grinning. "Gosh this guy was making her horny as hell no mather how she was looking at him. She was still feeling the butterflie...s in her stomach too. But the scariest was to be away from him just a minute she was feeling cold and alone. She had heard about this phenomena from a friend of hers, Lydia, She had met her soulmate Blake and everytime they were appart a minute they were feeeling more than depressed. She was starting to think it was the same thing with her and Larry.

'You look magnificent, I totally want to share that bottle Perrier Jouet's Belle Epoque you right now! In fact, I honestly want to make love to you right now..' (I moved closer to her, I didn't want to be apart from her. My heart belonged to her and I never wanted anyone else to have it. Eliza was making me horny as a cat in heat, I wanted to hold her against me and never let go).

She chuckled slightly "I want to make love too right now but that will mess my hair and makeup and i don't want that...We will do it after diner honey" She kissed him passionatly and smiled "I love you more than anything Larry..."

(I kissed her hand, while gazing into her eyes) 'I will never leave your side baby!' (I placed her hand upon my heart, it was beating faster then anything I'd ever felt) 'Be mine forever..' (I whispered in her ear).

"I will be yours forever my love...We are both immortals after all" She smiled and kissed him deeply. God her heart was beating so fast at that moment that she was feeling light headed. That was the best feeling in the world.

(I nearly got carried away with her, I moved back and took a deep breath) 'I can't for after dinner! I want to make sweet love to you non-stop!' (I grinned, trying to let my heart rate slow down. I kissed her nose and put on my Tuxedo jacket) '.. So how do I look?' (I grinned).

"Like the prince charming that you are my love!" She eyed him head to toe bitting her bottom lip. Gosh he was dreamy, he was perfect, the perfect guy for her. She moved closer and kissed him again. It was hard not to. She took a deep breath and walked toward the door trying to keep herself together.

(My heart was thumping, I felt my masculinity getting harder. I think Eliza noticed as she started to blush) 'Lets go my love!' (I took her hand and followed her out the door).

She walked outside holding his hand. Since the hotel they chosed was a fancy one they called a cab for them and within minutes they were are the restaurant. They walked to the table and sat. She was smiling to him. Even though she knew she was being watched by other guys she didn't care the only one she wanted was Larry.

(I pulled out her chair for her before she sat) 'My lady..' (I whispered in her ear before I took my seat. The waiter came over to our table and handed out our menus) *Bonjour mon nom est Jonathan et je suis votre serveur pour ce soir. Puis-je obtenir quelque chose à boire?* ( I Thought I would let Eliza order for us, she knew French and I didn't).

"Nous allons prendre une bouteille de Perrier Jouet's Belle Epoque s'il vous plait." She answered back to the waiter smiling. He smiled back to her and went to the kitchen. She smiled to LArry "Good thing i know my french perfectly" She chuckled slightly.

(I laughed, she was more amazing then I thought. I put my hand on hers) 'I think I'll have the Steak frites, I like mine well done..' (I wanted to have her on top of me as I spoke, she was so hard to resist!).

She finally took a pasta plate she knew she had to eat but gosh she was just thinking about them naked making love. She was sure it was showing since she was moving a lot on her chair. Gosh it was hard to think. She tried not to eat too fast so it doesn't look suspicious but still she was hungry...of him.

(I sipped my champagne while staring at her eyes, I was moving around a lot in my chair. I wanted to get dinner over as fast as I could so i could make love to her straight away) 'I can't stop thinking about "it"..' (I gave her a flirtatious wink, hoping she knew what was on about).

Eliza chuckled "Same here honey...Gosh i really feel like a teenager at the moment." She looked around feeling watched and frowned. "Don't you have the strange feeling someone is watching us?" She said sipping her champagne

'Yeah, only the jealous guys who wish they were in my place..' (I moved my other hand onto hers, I was so horny, it was kicking in so fast) 'I think I need to do it with you now, otherwise I might get carried away in here!'.

She laughed slighty and smiled to him "Not here mister Humptinberg...You have to wait until we get back to the hotel..." She stoped talking sitting strait on her chair feeling dead cold hands on her shoulder and becoming really pale.

'Whats wrong Eliza? (I suddenly noticed she had the shivers, like something was around).

"Is there anyone behind me?" She asked shivering more. What ever it was it was as cold as death...She tought of the horseman that were usually released at the appocalyps she was so hoping it was not death behind her

'There's no one behind you' (I got up out of my seat and walked behind her and put my hands on her shoulder) '.. See?' (I kissed her neck).

She smiled at the kiss. "Ok i believe you honey. We should hurry up with diner my love and go to the hotel...I can not wait any longer" She chuckled slightly.

(I thought she would never ask, after we finished our meals I bought a bottle of the champagne before we paid the bill. We took a back back to the hotel, Eliza held herself around me as we walked into our room. Castiel was still asleep, which was a good thing at the moment. I quickly put salt around the room, I was making sure no one got in) 'Well my love, are you ready for the greatest night of your life?'.

"Yes i am my dear Larry..." She smiled to him and walked toward him to kiss him. It was so good to kiss him again and it was so hard to keep herself from kissing him at the restaurant. She took his tuxedo jacket off and moved her hands directly to his pants.

(I was most excited then I had ever been, I unzipped her dress and gently pushed her onto the bed. I took my shirt off and poured us both a glass of champagne) 'Here's to us my love..'.

Eliza took the glass of champagne and raised it "To us" She smiled. she was more than happy. She was feeling as she was married to this nice man even if that wasn't the case. She took a sip of her champagne and put the glass on the table kissing him deeply.

(I quickly dimmed the lights then ran my hand down her smooth shoulder. Her lips against mine felt heavenly, I closed my eyes and embraced eternity).

Eliza moved her hands on his pants removing them still kissing him passionatly. As soon as the pants were down she carressed his masculinity over his boxers trying to make him more excited.

(I gasped deeply, my heart was racing like a bomb that was going to explode) 'Yes...' (I moaned, I reached around her back and unhooked her bra, I took it off and buried my face between her breasts).

She moaned softly at his touch "Oh god Larry i love you so much..." She was shivering with pleasure his soft touch on her skin was making her more horny and passionate. She took his boxer off rubbing his masculinity.

(I kissed every part of her, my masculinity got harder then ever as she rubbed it) 'You dirty girl... I love you so much!' (I then began to take off her panties, kissing her neck as I did so).

"If i am the dirty one wonder what you are..." She said chuckling "I love you so much Larry...I can't get enaugh of you..." She kissed his face and his neck sensually.

(I moaned with pleasure, I sucked on her tongue as I gripped her back. I lifted her up onto my masculinity).

SHe moaned with pleasure as she pentrated her. It was good the first time but this time it was even better no one to stop them this time, just the too of them for the entire night.

(I moved my pelvis up and down, her pussy was so wet already. I french-kissed her as she moaned, my hands around her waist).

She french-kissed him back enjoying herself moaning more at every stroke. Grabing his shoulders with her nails gently she moved her body closer to his.

(I shivered as her nails went down my chest. I felt even more excited when she began to preform Oral on me) 'Yes!' (I moaned even more loudly).

She moved her mouth on his masculinity for a while getting him excited the more she could moving her hand on it at the same time. It was so good to hear him moaned loudly.

(I moved both my hands onto her head, it was the best feeling I'd ever felt) 'Oh GOD! Faster my love!' (I panted, her tongue felt so amazing on my masculinity).

She went faster as he asked. She didn't wanted to stop it was more than exciting for her. Gosh she never felt that horny in her life. This guys was driving her crazy.

(I came all over her face, but I remained hard. I flipped her onto her back and started to passionately suck on her pussy).

SHe moaned really loud as he sucked on her feminity. It was so good, the best feeling ever. She cummed really fast too excited.

(I swallowed all of her cum, it tasted so good. I then inserted my masculinity into her feminity, I thrusted as fast as I could. Her moaning really made me horny, I sucked on her tongue and rubbed her breasts).

"Oh gosh Larry...Deeper...Faster..." She moaned really loud enjoying herself. He was really good in bed no doubt about it and god knows how thta felt good to have him inside of her.

'I'm as deep as I can go.. Oh god, I love you baby!' (I went really deep inside her, I licked her ear and gripped her hands).

"I love you too Larry..." She said moaning really loud and gripping his hands. She was trying not to moan too loud because Castiel was not far but gosh she couldn't keep herself for doing it loud. It was so good and she was enjoying herself so much.

(I started to cum all over her chest, she then started to suck my masculinity and i gripped her tightly. I turned around and started to 69 her).

She enjoyed what he was doing. The more they were having sex the more she wanted. She already knew that she loved sex but with him it was even better.

(I licked all of her cum, I loved Eliza. She was the best thing that happened to me in years, all I knew was she was the love my life. I gasped and rolled over to face her) 'Wow, we're totally something right?' (I gave a little laugh and kissed her nose).

"Yes we are my love..." She said catching her breath. "Oh god that was good!" She smiled and kissed him passionatly. Laying her head on his chest she smilled happily.

(Suddenly my cell started to ring, I quickly moved over to the bedside table) 'Hello?...Oh hey Bobby, whats up?... Oh me and Eliza were "working out". What?... Oh okay Bobby, we'll try to get back as quick as we can... Okay, see you soon..' (I looked at Eliza) 'Its Sam and Dean, they found Lucifer but he made Sam go crazy for Demon blood'.

She rolled eyes and sighed "Gosh not again...This is going to be scary..." She looked away frowning lost in her thoughts "Guess it's time to wake the angel..." She got up naked and walked toward Castiel shaking him gently "Hey AssButt wake up!"

(Castiel groaned, he slowly opened his eyes and jumped when he saw Eliza and myself nude) *That was more then I needed to see, excuse me while I use the pisser* (He got up and stretched then went into the bathroom) 'What the hell is wrong with him I asked?'.

She burst out laughing looking at castiel go. "This angel is hillarious...Poor guy it's hard to live with the angel and the human at the same time it seams..." She laughed more.

'Eliza, Bobby said that something was going on in the city of Willamette, Colorado. He said that the entire city has become overrun with Zombies, about 53,000 of them!' (Suddenly Castiel came out of the bathroom) *Well my favorite naked humans, whats going on?* (He asked).

She frowned "WEll things are getting worst...much worst than i imagined..." She let a long sigh out and sited on the bed. "I knew it was a war but...I never thought that Lucifer would go that far..."

Bobby says it wasn't Lucifer who send the zombies, something else' *If thats true then it may mean Lucifer is working with someone* (Castiel said, however his gaze was fixed upon Eliza getting dressed, I quickly snapped my fingers to get his attention) 'Then what could it be Cas?' *I'm unsure at the moment. I'll have to look into it* (He then vanished).

Oh well while he is looking for infos why don't we go for a nice romantic walk...I heard that the eiffel tower is beautiful to look at at night..." SHe said grinning at him.

(I smiled at her) 'Sure thing honey, I was actually gonna ask you the same question..' (I quickly got dressed and We walked out the room).

END OF PART ONE.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO WEEKS LATER

(We still hadn't found Lucifer, our trail was becoming cold. After Me & Eliza left France we helped Bobby get Sam back to normal, the Williamette incident was taken care of by the Government. When I had a chance with Eliza for a while, I proposed to her. She said yes, it was the happiest feeling of my life. In order to Celebrate, we planned a romantic dinner for two.)

(I had placed candles all around the apartment, I wanted everything to be perfect for Eliza no matter what. I was in the kitten cooking dinner, spaghetti & meatballs with some herbs and spices).

Eliza was relazing in a bubble bath happy to be spending the evenin gwith the love of her life. The candles, the bath and the diner gosh everything was perfect. She was smiling her eyes closed.

(I started to serve up dinner, I placed the food on the table. I quickly lit a candle and then poured out two glasses of red wine. I smiled to myself knowing that tonight would be the sensational night of my life, I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked gently) 'Honey, dinner's ready..'

Eliza yawned slightly. "Ok i'm getting out now honey" She answered back smiling. She was almost assleep in the bath, it was more than relaxing. She got out of the bath drying herself with a towel and getting dressed really sexy. She had decided not to dress normally for this particular diner just to make Larry more than horny. She was wearing a little lace black dress.

(When Eliza walked into the room I felt so horny, her lace dress was so sexy it made me want to skip dinner) 'Wow! You look amazing.. very sexy, I like it' (I kissed her hand cheek, then pulled out her chair for her).

"Thanks my love. I was hoping you would like it." She smiled to Larry and sitted on the chair he pulled. She knew he wanted to make the evening special but she wanted to make it special her own way too.

(I sat down myself, Eliza was so beautiful in the candlelight. She made me feel safe and warm, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I smiled then raised my glass) 'To a life of happiness, enjoyment, and passion..'

She raised her glass too smiling. "To the soul-mates..." She took a sip of her wine enjoying it. Openning backhe eyes she smiled to her soon to be husband. "I love you with all my heart Larry and this night is perfect."

(I felt my heart get faster, I started to breath deeply) 'Well Eliza, you deserve the best of everything. I ask myself everyday why I'm so lucky to have you as my partner and the love of my life, I want to do so much with you... I knew from the day we met on the net that you had something so amazing about you, then when I met you I realized that you were my one true love..' (I put my hand on hers and gazed into her eyes) '.. The person I want to spend Eternity with..'

"I am so happy i met you on the net Larry...God only knows how i felt when i was talking to you even before we met for real. My heart was beating so fast everytime i was reading your messages and when i saw you that morning at the HQ i know i loved you..." She said gazing into his eyes.

'Eliza, I actually felt the same when I read your messages..' (I got off my chair and crouched besides her, I rubbed her hands while looking into her magnificent eyes) '..You made me the man I am today, before I met you I was quite depressed. I had been for a very long time, drinking every night, just going to work and coming home bored, never shaving... I nearly thought about ending it all completely, until you contacted me..' (I put my hand on her face, tears were falling onto my cheeks).

She caressd his face gently "I was having sex with differant men everytime i had the chance, not caring about anything. I was working and going back home drinking myself to sleep, just waiting for death to come and do his job..." SHe sighed softly "I am so happy to have you in my life new Larry you have no idea." She bent down and kissed him passionatly.

(I closed my eyes and embraced her passionately, my hand moved onto the back of her neck. I felt a feeling I'd never felt before, as though tonight was meant to be) 'Oh Eliza, I want to make you complete, I'll do whatever you ask. Just promise to let me keep you safe from the nightmares..' (I moved her hand onto my heart, it was beating faster then any other time. My lips were close to Eliza's, her warm breath made me want her badly)

"You are already giving me everything i need Larry..." She kissed him passionatly smiling against his lips. "THere is something i havet o tell you...I had a call from HQ today...With the recent deaths...They gave me the boss job of the section...I hope you are not mad at me sweety..." She said bitting her lips.

'Why would I be? We're back in business, and better then before..' (I grinned at her and kissed her nose) 'I also got a phone call today, my old branch in New York asked me back. I told them I was happy here, I just couldn't leave you for them..' (I then slowly began licking her neck, my hands moving around her waist).

"LArry..." She said moaning slightly "We have to eat diner first..." She looked at him grinning. She was hungry and she knew that the night was going to be hot and she needed all her strength to survive.

'Of course baby, I just get so carried away when I'm with you..' (I said smiling, I quickly got back to my seat and took a sip of wine. I then quickly grabbed a remote control and sensational music started playing) '.. Tonight, I want to make you feel like the Goddess you are..'

She smiled happily to him. Gosh he was already making her feel like a goddess that was insane. No one as even been that nice to her ever. "Gosh Larry you trully are the perfect man...Hope that you will be like that for eternity..." She grinned and took a bite of the pastas. "Wow! That's good!"

'I'm glad you like it..' (I smiled, I thought I should tell her the truth) 'Eliza, I don't really know how to put this but.. I have a son, in San Fransisco with his mom. I hope your not put off by that?' (I put my hand on hers, I really wanted her to not be mad or anything).

She looked at Larry for a couple of seconds not sure how to react. She smiled to him. "Hope I will get to meet him..." She was sincere althought she wished he told her before. "Hope you don't have other secrets like that..." She said slightly frowning.

(I held her hand closely, and smiled at her) 'I don't have any other secrets, I just didn't know how to approach you about the subject. I only see him about 4 times a year, its quite upsetting that we don't spend enough time together..' (I tried not to cry, the lump in my throat was sore as I thought about it) '..I don't have any other secrets Eliza. I will never keep anything from you, for you are my world..' (I started to feel the tears fall on my face, I needed to be loved).

Eliza holded his hand smiling. "Ok honey i believe you...I love you more than life itself Larry...And i don't have any secrets...If you want to know anything about my life just ask..."

(I smiled at her) 'I don't need to know about your past, all I want to know is can I be in your future?' (My heart belonged to her).

"Of course Larry...I can't wait to marry you and be yours for eternity" She smiled and took a bite of her pastas. "Well a good cook as you are...I deffinatly choosed the best to be my husband..." She said grinning

'If you think the main meal is good, then you'll love desert..' (I said flirtatiously) '.. Its a homemade chocolate cake, with extra whipped cream..' (The mood was just perfect, I wanted to hold her body in my arms and feel safe).

"You really are perfect my love..." She smiled to him really happy to have an evening alone with no job or anything bad. Even if everything as gone fast for them she felt like she knew him for years or even centuries.

(I stood up and moved over to her, I placed my hands on her face and kissed her passionately. I could feel her getting excited as I moved my hand down her back and unzipped her dress).

She kissed him passionatly back. Gosh she was horny, he was the only one that had even made her feel so good and safe. She wanted him now.

(I gently lifted Eliza up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, I moved her onto the kitchen counter and started sensationally licking her neck. My masculinity was so hard right now).

Eliza moved her hand slowly toward the bump in his pants, rubbing it gently. Gosh she loved how he was touching her body giving her chills of pleasure. "I love you Larry..." She whispered in his ear.

'I deeply love you Eliza, more then anything else in the world..' (I said, I moved my hand onto her right breast and squeezed gently, while I unbuttoned my jeans).

She smiled to him happilly. He was wonderful with her from the start. The perfect guy for her. She helped him with his jeans eager to have some more fun.

(I felt a rush of adrenaline flow though my veins as she took off my pants, I felt my masculinity grow longer and harder as she moved her hand on it. I then started to suck on her tongue, taking off her dress as I did so).

SHe moved her hand faster on the bump on his boxers. Gosh she wanted him inside of her. He was good at everything espacially in bed. She french-kissed hin eagerly showing him how much she wanted him.

(I then carried her towards the sofa, I took off my clothes and let her lean across my body and she started to preform oral on me. My mind was spinning with pleasure, I then started to spank her butt) 'Yes baby!' (I moaned).

She sucked his maculinity harder as he spanked her butt. She enjoyed doing oral to him and moaned slightly moving her hands at the same time as she was sucking and licking his masculinity.

(I bit my lip as she pleasured me, I slightly came a little in her mouth. I moved my hand onto her pussy and started to finger her gently, she moaned as I did so which made me very horny) 'Oh...faster my love!' (I sighed).

She moaned louder as he fingered her. She kept sucking on his masculinity swallowing his sement. Gosh she was enjoying herself.

(I breathed deeply then let Eliza catch her breath as well) 'My god this is so better then the other times, I actually fell like making you tire yourself out tonight!' (I said grinning, as I lifted her up onto my masculinity)

She moaned loudly as he penetraded her. Gosh she loved it, perfect size and all. SHe moved her hips to show him the speed she wanted, sending his masculity really deep inside of her. She started to finger herself at the same time.

(I licked her neck as she pleasured herself, my hands gripped hers as we made sweet love. My masculinity was so hard right now, I closed my eyes and moaned with pleasure. Eliza then started to cum all over me, I smiled as her warm body fluid went onto my chest) 'Oh Eliza, I LOVE YOU!'.

"I love you too..." She said trying to catch her breath still moaning. It was so good to make love to the man she loved. Everytime he was touching her she was feeling in paradise. She kissed him deeply.

(I french-kissed her back, Eliza was everything I'd ever wanted. Nothing else in my life would make me happy unless she was by my side) 'Your amazing...' (I said deeply).

"You are perfect..." She said smiling and gazing into his eyes. She was not carring about anything before she met him, but now he was her life and her soul. A moment seperated from him was just hell.

'Eliza, your my life.. I will never love love anyone else, your my angel and I will do anything you ask..' (I rolled her onto her back and licked her stomach with passion).

She chuckled it was tickeling but so exciting at the same time. "You are my life too Larry...I will love you until death comes and take me..." She said smiling. That was true Death was able to take her life.

(I stopped for a second, and looked into her eyes) 'Eliza, I won't let Death take you. If you went, I would probably lose my mind..' (tears started to show in my eyes).

"I don't think he will soon my love..."She smiled to him moving toward and kissing him passionatly. She loved him so much no words could tell.

(I moved my arms around her warm body, a feeling inside me knew what I would do if I lost Eliza. Dean had told me about the Crossroads Demon) 'I love you more then you know Eliza..' (I whispered into her ear, the candlelight making the room more intense) '..I'd sell my soul for you..'

"You won't need to do that my love" She kissed him passionatly. She knew nothing would seperate them. "I love you sooooo much Larry."

(I closed my eyes and embraced her, I held her close to me as tears fell onto my cheeks) 'I love you too Eliza, I can't wait to become your Husband..' (I kissed her lips and tried to smile, Eliza could see that I was crying deep down inside).

"Hey what's wrong honey?" She looked at him concern latelly he seamed not to be well and she was starting to be was hoping he was not into depression or something.

'I'm just scared Eliza, I want to be able to make you and the world safe from Lucifer..' (I sighed and put my face in my hands, I felt sweat pouring off my temple) '.. I've started thinking there is no God, if there was why would he or she allow so much suffering? What would they make me Lucifer's vessel?' (I looked at her and held her closely).

" Celestia is here...I don't know why you are his vessel but we will kick his ass back to hell...I swear to you my love!" She hugged him tightly kissing his forehead. "We won't be seperated and stop worrying about me i am not a little girl i can take care of myself" She grinned

(I wanted to believe her, but a feeling inside my gut told me otherwise. I would have to do what Sam did, put Lucifer back in his cage, however unlike Sam I might not return. I tried not to think about it, all that mattered to me was Eliza. I rubbed my nose against hers and kissed her) 'I know babe, I just care you very much. More then you realize, if anyone had to be sacrificed to save the Human race I would do it for you..'

"Don't say that honey...Please lets keep this night perfect ok no more negative thoughts..." She said forcing a smile. She hated when he was talking like that it was scary.

'I'm sorry Eliza, please relax me.. I need you so much' (I kissed her neck and closed my eyes. I moved my hand onto her back and rubbed smoothly).

She kissed his neck gently. She was not relaxed at all she was stressed like hell. The way he was talking made her realise that maybe he was thinking to do the same thing Sam did and she would not allow it. She hugged him tighly keeping herself from crying.

(I held her tightly, I wanted to make her forget everything bad. I kissed her passionately and gently nibbled on her chin, my heart was beating quite fast. I loved her and I didn't want to lose her, I felt her silent tears fall onto my face. I moved my hand and wiped her tears) 'Please don't cry..' (I said softly, trying to relax her).

"I don't want to lose you Larry...I've spent my entire life looking for my knight in shinning armor...And when i found you..." She couldn't finish she broked down crying.

(I immediately held her close to me, I patted her back smoothly. I then gazed into her eyes, tears in mine also) 'Eliza, we could run. We wouldn't have to fight Lucifer, if anyone can defeat him it's Dean & Sam... I just want to be with you forever, no matter what..' (My voice started shaking, I kissed her forehead and held her hand on my heart as I held hers).

"We have to do this honey...I am sure we can't defeat him thought...But we will send him back down again..." She was really thinking what she just said. It was impossible to kill Lucifer he was too cleaver to be killed. But at least he would be going back to his box again.

'But I'd have to go with him..' (I sighed, resting my chin on her shoulder).

"We will find a way my love i promise..." She hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go.

(I ran my fingers though Eliza's hair and deeply kissed her, I didn't want to let go of her ever) 'I hope so..'.

"I am sure we will my love" She kissed him deeply back holding him close.

(I closed my eyes and passionately french-kissed her, I held her close to my chest) 'I want this moment to last forever..' (I whispered in her ear).

"Same here honey...We are immortals we will have all the time in the world my love" She kissed him deeply.

(I smiled as she said that, I'd actually forgotten we were. I looked into her eyes) 'Take me...' (I breathed deeply and licked her lips, my hand moving onto her neck).

She kissed him deeply. Gosh she loved him more than her own life. Eliza holded him close to her not wanting to let go.

(I took her hands and led her towards the bedroom, I let her gently push me onto my back and crawl on my chest. I rested my head in the soft pillows, Eliza kissed me like never before, I ran my hand down her leg. She slightly moaned and kissed me, while I smelt her beautiful hair).

She kissed him passionatly feeling the fire burn inside of her of desire and love. This sensation was so good inside, she was feeling alive finally. "I love you Larry..." She moved her hands on his body caressing him gently.

(I smiled back at her and kissed her hand, my whole life felt like a long dark tunnel. Now I had finally found my way out of there, I embraced Eliza with a feeling of pure desire. My body against hers made the night seem even longer, I penetrated her with my masculinity, wanting to make so much love with her forever) 'I love you Eliza..'.

She moaned at the penetration. The feeling was so good. "I could make love for eternity Larry" She said with a small grin. She already knew she loved sex but not that much. With him it was sensational like a match made in heaven.

(I loved the way she said that, I put my hand on her neck and rubbed smoothly. I suddenly glanced towards the window) 'Eliza, look..' (It was snowing outside, the moonlight and the stars made it look even more wonderful) 'It's snowing for you my love..' (I said softly, holding onto her back).

SHe smiled at the view. "It's beautiful Larry...Guess Celestia is there for us after all." She kissed him deeply happy to be protected and with the arms of the man she trully loved.

'Eliza, I need you by me everyday. I don't think I can do this without you..' (I softly caressed her face, while still penetrating her. I then glanced at the alarm clock, it was only 9:29pm) 'Gee, it felt longer then that..' (I said smiling, gently biting her lip).

She smirked to him "Stop talking and make love to me Larry" She chuckled slighty moving her hips to show him the speed she wanted and kissing him deeply.

(I grinned at her, I had been talking to much. I moved the way she wanted, her beautiful body was amazing on mine. I thrusted my pelvis gently, making her moan, I could feel her cuming as I did so. My hands gripped her shoulders, she was breathing quite deeply which made me moan with pleasure).

She was moaning really loud enjoying every stroke inside her feminity. She was smiling to him gosh she loved him more than anything. She moved her hand toward her clitoris playing with it and moaning more.

(My head was spinning, it was so perfect. I was getting super excited, my masculinity was getting ready to erupt, I tried to slow my speed to keep going) 'Eliza, I love you..' (I gasped, holding her breasts gently. Eliza was moaning so loud, it made me start moaning as well).

"I love you too Larry..." She said betwin moans. She couldn't believe how good this was feeling. Better than anything in the world. She was in love and she was going to be married to this wonderful man forever. "I am cumming honey..." She said

'Me too..' (We both came at the same time, I let out a deep sigh as I released did it. We both just gasped breathing for a few minutes, I kissed Eliza's head) 'I love you babe, thanks for this..'

"I love you too honey" She bent down to him kissing him deeply. "Think it's time we get dessert?" She said laughing slightly

'I was actually going to ask you the same question my love!' (I laughed then kissed her neck, getting up off the bed I walked into the kitchen and started to serve up dessert).

SHe waked toward the kitchen wearing a nice dressing gown. She sitted at the table smiling to him. She knew she could get used to having a cook for a husband for eternity since she was not that good in the kitchen.

(I served up the cake and handed it to her) 'You want any whipped cream with it?' (I asked, getting mine and the cream).

"Sure thing honey." She smiled to him really happy to be with the man of her dreams. He was handsome and everything. "After the dessert how about we take a walk outside with the snow that could be really romantic..."

(I grinned at her, putting my hand on hers) 'A romantic walk though the snow, that sounds fantastic Eliza. It would be even better if I could dance with you as well..'

"I am not really a dancer..." She chuckled blushing "I usually step on my partner's feet..." She took a bite of the cake smiling "Seriously Larry you are a good cook i love it!"

'I could teach you how to dance Eliza, I know I'm not a professional but I can teach you the basics..' (I kissed her hand, I really wanted to be more romantic with her)

"You could try...not sure you will succeed" She laughed slightly. She really was a terrible dancer. Never took time to learn she was always busy studying or working.

(I took her hands and moved them onto my shoulders, I then moved my right arm around her waist. I could feel Eliza's blood flowing through her veins, she blushed slightly as I put "Love Is In The Air" on) 'I love you honey..' (I said to her).

She smiled to him "I love you too Larry" She was trying to follow him while he was showing her how to dance but she kept laughing all the time when she was not able to follow him. "Told you i suck big time honey"

'Its okay, I'm not the best dancer myself..' (I smiled at her, moving my hand onto her lower back. I rubbed my nose against hers then did a twirl making her blush even more) 'Just the fact that we're trying means a lot to me, I never want to lose you..'

"Well i have eternity to learn how to dance my love..." She kissed him deeply. Thinking about spending eternity with him was making her more than happy. She loved him with all her heart and never wanted to let him go. "I love you Larry Humptinberg and i can't wait to be your wife" She wispered in his ear.

(I blushed deeply, I held her hands and gazed into her eyes) 'You are already my wife to me..' (I then moved towards her and passionately french-kissed her, holding her body close to mine. I put her hand on my chest,, letting her feel my heartbeat).

She french-kissed him back loving the way he was kissing her. it was feeling so good. She holded him close to her happy to have him in her arms. "I love you Larry" She said with tears in her eyes.

'I deeply love you too Eliza..' (I felt her face with my hands and kissed her neck softly. Suddenly a green light started to glow around my hands, it must have been a new ability) 'Eliza! Look..' (I said showing her my hands).

She looked at his hands and took a slight step back. "What does that do?" She asked not sure if she liked it or not.

'Only one way to find out..' (I pointed my hand at the bottle of wine, it refilled itself. I looked at Eliza with amazement) 'Wow! Thats pretty awesome!' (I pointed my hand at the night sky, I somehow made the sun come out and made the snow turn into flowers. I sat stunned at my new power, I held Eliza's hand closely).

"That's...something..." She said slightly smiling. That new power was funny but scary in a way. She knew thta every powers had a darker side and was wondering what was the dark side of this one. She knew that her healing could kill at one touch...

'Maybe Celestia gave me this so we can defeat Lucifer..' (I said smiling, but then I noticed that Eliza looked worried) 'Honey whats wrong?' (I asked moving over to her).

"Every powers have a darker side honey...We can heal people but we can also use that power to kill..." She stared at him a moment not sure how to tell him. "You have the same power as Jesus did...So you can also destroy the world with one touch..."

(I looked scared, I took her hands and gazed into her eyes) 'I will only use my power for good, I will never, ever, harm you..' (The green light from my hands disappeared, I kissed her gently and gave her a warm hug. Eliza was my world, I would never let her be in danger no matter what) 'I'll have to focus my new power, I will make sure I master them before we fight Lucifer..' (I smiled at her) 'Lets see if this can help in Vegas, just to get started..'

She frowned slightly. Using powers for self gain was against the wiccan rules that she was following. She sighed slightly and looked at him. She was too nice to use her powers like this but was he?

'Okay, I was only kidding. Truth be told, I want to go to Vegas with you for some memory's' (I said grinning, I had been joking about using my powers for cash) 'Besides, I hear the Hilton Hotel is a nice place to stay..'

"So i've been told too honey..." She smiled to him happy that he was not think about useing his powers for self gains. She kissed him deeply and hold him tight.

(I held her close and nibbled gently on her ear, I was so happy to be spending my life with her. I moved my hand onto her feminity and rubbed softly) 'I think it would do us good to have a break, our first vacation together..'

Eliza moaned softly. She loved how he was with her and eveytime he was touching her she was having chills. "That's so good Larry..." She whispered softly to his ear. She was excited again and wanted to go back to the room.

(I kissed her passionately while still rubbing her feminity, only faster. I could feel Eliza getting excited as I did so, I wanted to make sweet love to her again) 'You ready for round two?' (I asked smiling).

"You have no idea..." She said breathless. GOsh he was good and was exciting her all the time. "Make love to me Larry..." She said smiling to him. SHe kissed him passionatly moving her hand on his masculitnity rubbing it gently but pretty fast.

(I carried her towards the bed, my heart was going so fast as I did so. I quickly took off my boxers then helped her with her nighty, I rubbed her feminity faster as she lay on the bed. Excitement flowing through me like mad!) 'I want to make you cum forever..' (I said softly in her ear as he rubbed my masculinity).

"I will do anything for you honey..." she said moaning. It was feeling so good. She bent down slightly taking his masculinity in her mouth. She loved to suck on him as much as she loved that he was rubbing her feminity. She was licking, sucking and rubbing his masculinity harder and faster excited by his fingers on her clitoris.

(I closed my eyes, Eliza was so good at sucking my masculinity. I made my fingers rub her clitoris faster, her sweet cum on my hand) 'Oh Eliza, faster! I want to cum for you!' (I moaned, holding her head down onto my masculinity, her tongue felt so perfect).

As he asked she sucked him faster she wanted to him to cum in her mouth and swallow his sweet nectar. She was moaning louder while he was rubbing her clit it was so good and she was cumming over and over.

(I quickly came in her mouth, I moved my hand deep inside her feminity and thrusted my masculinity into her mouth. As she swallowed my cum I made her deepthroat me) 'OH YES!' (I moaned loudly, sucking on her cum from my fingers).

Eliza sucked him hard gosh it was tasting good. She moaned louder with his masculinity in her mouth. She wanted him forever not wanting to ever stop having sex with him.

(I then bent down and started sucking on her feminity, swallowing her tasty cum as I did so. Eliza was gasping for breath, it made me so horny, I had never had so much sex in my life. I squeezed her beautiful breasts as I did so, Eliza was moaning so loud that she came quicker then before) 'I want to drain all your juices and drink them with pleasure..' (I said grinning, I never wanted the night to end).

She cummed more as he said that. She was more than excited. " I don't want you to ever stop..." She moaned louder again. She was trying to retain herself but it was impossible to do so. "Oh gosh Larry this is divine..."

'It sure is, I love you my queen for eternity!' (I smiled, then licked her pussy clean. I moved to her face and French-kissed her passionately, my arms wrapped around her waist. I then stuck my masculinity inside her feminity and softly inserted in and out, getting Eliza more excited).

She moaned as his masculinity got inside her. It was wonderfull to feel him inside of her. "Yes Larry make love to me..." She moved her hips to his speed sending his masculinity deeper. "I love it when you make love to me..." She was moaning louder.

(I moaned loudly, our body against each-others felt some amazing. I moved my masculinity faster inside her, I wanted to cum for her) 'I love you so much Eliza, please fuck me..' (I moaned gripping her shoulders, I sucked on her tongue and she dug her fingers into my back, it felt so good!).

Eliza was going to say the same thing he did but was scared that he didnt like it. She chuckled slightly hearing him say that. She moved her hips faster so it gets deeper and she moaned louder.

(My masculinity was getting ready to erupt, I held Eliza close to me and whispered in her ear) 'I will always love you forever Eliza-Beth Holmes..' (I kissed her neck and then started cumming inside her, I let out a loud moan as I did so. It felt so perfect, I was in Heaven whenever I was with her).

Eliza moaned louder when she felt his cum inside of her. She continued to move her hips wanting ever more of him inside of her. She didn't know why but it was hard to stop.

(I continued to make love to her, I sucked on her neck as I did so. I rolled her onto my chest and let her ride my masculinity as hard as she wanted, I was breathless but still wanted to pleasure her. She moaned louder as I thrusted faster).

She moved her hips faster when she was on him wanting more of him and wanting to pleasure him. "This is so good LArry..." She said betwin moans. She started ti finger herself at the same time moaning louder.

(I gazed into her eyes and held the side of her face) 'I never want this to end, I truly know we're soul mates..' (Eliza smiled at me, I felt my heart beating faster then before. I grinned and then started spanking her butt harder as I continued to cum).

At every spank she was moaning louder. It was the first time she was enjoying herself that much and she totally liked it. " Larry i am cumming..." She said as she moaned even louder than before.

'Oh please cum for me..' (I moaned, still spanking her. I felt her cum all over my masculinity, it was so amazing. I gasped for air but continued to thrust inside her. I wanted to make her feel like the Goddess she was).

Eliza moaned louder as she cum and when she felt that he was continuing she smiled and kept moving her hips faster. She was enjoying herself and she could feel her heart about to burst out of her chest this was so amazing.

(I held Eliza close to my chest and closed my eyes, softly rubbing her back) 'I really love you, this has been the best night of my life..' (I glanced at the Alarm clock) '..Its only 10:30pm yet it's felt like so much longer my love!' (I bit her lip gently, her hands upon my chest felt wonderful).

"I really love you too Larry...Gosh this was amazing..." She said rolling on her back to catch her breath. "I never had that much sex in my entire life..." She chuckled slightly. She had enaugh for a while gosh her feminity was still pulsating.

'Ya' know there may be a round three..' (I laughed giving her a flirtatious wink, I then held her in my arms and kissed her head).

"You are giving me more that i even expected Larry..." She kissed him deeply holding him close to her heart that was beating like a drum solo.

'Well your worth it Eliza, I never won't to see you unhappy..' (I closed my eyes and rested my head on her shoulder, I wanted to sleep by her side forever. I moved my hand onto hers and locked her fingers with mine) 'Would you like me get a bath ready for you?' (I asked, kissing her chin).

"Sure thing honey i won't mind a second one since we sweated like hell..." She chuckles. He was amazing with her and she was loving him every seconds she was with him.

(I got up and smiled, walking to the bathroom and getting her bath prepared. I put a lot of bubble bath into the water, I really wanted to make her relax like the princess she was. I let out a sigh and ginned at myself in the mirror, Eliza was the only woman I would love for the rest of life and beyond).

Eliza walked behind him kissing his back. "How about you get into the bath with me sexy?" She said with a playful grin.

(I smiled at her, then embraced her passionately) 'I thought you'd never ask!' (I got into the fairly hot water and took her hand, letting her get in on top of me).

Sitting on him she kissed his neck softly. "I love you Larry more than anything. Every seconds with you feels like heaven...Damn eternity promise to be more than perfect my love..." She sighed happily.

'I promise you Eliza, I'll be your Superman if you wish..' (I grinned, holding her close to me. I then smelt her hair and closed my eyes) '..You smell like roses from Heaven, and thats one of your billions of great features that make you my perfect lady..'

"You are my perfect man Larry...Everything you do for me and to me makes me feel like i live in heaven..." She sighed happilly and kissed him passionatly.

I returned her kiss with pleasure, my hand on her chest. I kissed her neck smoothly and got my face close to hers) 'I know we just had sex, but I feel like round three already.. You make me have unlimited energy baby!' (I smiled at her, my breath upon hers).

She grinned to him. "Well i am ready too my love." She was ready indeed and happy to be in the bath with him it was just perfect. "I lvoe you Larry"

'I love you Eliza, how about we have a wash first and then I'll put on the movie?' (I asked, licking her lips. My masculinity was already hard again, I moved my hand onto her pussy) '..Or we skip the movie and do it here right now..'.

She moaned slightly as he touched her feminity. It was so good to have his hands there. "Screw the movie and make love to me Larry" She said with a grin. She didn't care at all about the movie, she was only thinking about both of them having some adult fun.

(I grinned when she said that) 'Yeah, it wait for tomorrow..' (I stuck my hand inside her feminity, she moaned softly as I built up a faster speed each second. I could feel her hand on my masculinity, it was so magnificent the way she was moving) 'How did I get so luck to deserve the most beautiful woman in the world?' (I asked gazing into her eyes).

She gazed into his eyes moaning. It was hard to talk with the movement he was doing inside her. She kissed him deeply and oved her hand faster on his masculinity.

(I closed my eyes with pleasure, Eliza was the best person I had ever made love to. I wanted to make her cum faster, moving my hand deeper inside of her feminity. I moaned slightly as I came a little in her hand) 'Yeah.. thats so good..' (I whispered, this was the most I'd ever had sex before in a matter of hours. I french-kissed her passionately, making her blush)

She french-kissed him back moaning. She loved how he was moving his fingers inside of her. She was cumming and moaning louder wanting more of him inside of her. "YEs Larry..." SHe whispered "Oh gosh Larry fuck me please!" She couldn't keep herself longer from saying it.

'You got it baby!' (I smiled breathlessly, I lifted her onto my masculinity and went deep inside her. I felt like I was in Heaven as she moaned louder and louder, I was cumming quickly but I didn't mind. The way she say said the word fuck made me even more horny, I liked it when she talked dirty to me) 'Yeah, ride me harder you dirty angel!' (I said loudly, sucking on her neck as I did so).

(Suddenly the doorbell went, I looked at Eliza and sighed) 'It's okay honey. I had a really great time..' (I then got out of the bath, putting on my shower robe and then answered the door. A man in a suit was standing there, he smiled at me) *Hello, I'm Agent Phil Freeman. I've been assigned to work with you and Special Agent Holmes on the Lucifer case* (I didn't know how to react, I held out my hand had he shook it) 'Just how did you know about that case?' (I asked cautiously) *The President told me, he said that you'd both need help* (Phil said, he looked cold. I knew that something was wrong, I quickly went to the bathroom and looked at Eliza) 'We've gotta go, I think Lucifer might know where we are..'

END OF PART TWO.


	3. Chapter 3

(I was in the back of the van outside my home, I slammed the door shut and took a deep breath. The snow outside didn't help, Lucifer was getting closer and we didn't know what his next move would be).

Eliza got outside shivering it was colder than she imagined. She closed her phone frowning. "Guess i don't have real good news for now honey..." She said looking at Larry

'It figures, I'm sorry if our night ended too soon..' (I said, rubbing my hands together to try and keep them warm) '.. So whats the plan? We go to Bobby's or something?'

"Well at the moment i have Autumn already there she said the place is a mess...Hope nothng happened to Bobby..." She let a long sigh out

"I know Bobby, he taught me everything I know about demons" Phil said walking over to them, he was shivering "Damn I could use a nice mug of hot tea or coffee!" he said trying to crack a smile.

(I grinned, it was great to have another partner. I had a feeling that Phil would help keep a light at the end of the tunnel) 'Me too, in fact I've got some..' (I reached into my rucksack and pulled out a thermos, I then got some cups and poured Phil and Eliza some tea) 'Here, get that down your neck..'

Eliza drank slightly lost in her thoughts. She didn't like the fact that she was not having a total control over the current events. She sighed and stared at her cup.

"This is sure good, do I detect coconut in this?" Phil asked smiling.

(I nodded at Phil, but my my mind was focused on Eliza. I hated seeing her depressed, I moved over to her and held her hand) 'Eliza, don't worry. I'll make sure we end this soon..' (I tried to give a slight smile, but I felt like I wouldn't be able to lift her heart).

Eliza forced a smile to Larry. She hated to be like that in front of him but after all she was the boss now and she knew that the stress was just going to be harder to handle. But this particular case was going to be awfull since it was concerning there friends. She let a long sigh out and close her eye hoping that her powers will be enaugh against Lucifer.

(I moved over to her and hugged her gently, I wanted to make her feel safe. I knew that Bobby was okay, he felt like the kind of person that wouldn't go down easy. Phil looked at us, he probably suspected that we were lovers, but I didn't really care. Eliza's soft face against mine was enough to give me strength, I stroked her hair and held her hand) 'I need you to be strong for me Eliza, I can't do this without you..'

Eliza smiled to him and kissed his cheek tenderly. Only Larry could have made her feel the way she was feeling, safe and powerful. She gaze onto his eyes and put her head on his shoulder. "I love you" She wispered in his ear. She knew that there was no reglementation about relationship in the FBI she had already looked and knew that they could be lovers.

(I held her closely, my heart was racing slightly. I kissed her lips passionately) 'I deeply love you Eliza, I'll make sure Lucifer dies. I promise you..'

Eliza kissed him passionatly back and smiled. "Even if he don't die lets send that mother fucker back to hell!" She was aware that it was not her kind of language but after everything that has happened latelly she was having enaugh.

(I smiled, my eyes suddenly started to glow green like how my hands had) 'Maybe I'll keep him trapped in whatever Human form hes in, and take away all his powers. Making him nothing more then a worthless human..' (I said, smiling at Eliza).

Eliza chuckled slightly "Or free his vessel so the person that has fall for his scheme will be free and send to heaven..." She kissed him slightly and turned to Phil. "Well Phil i am happy to have you with us!"

"Its no problem at all, as long as we get some fried chicken along the way I'm super-dooper!" he laughed "Now, what kinda of gas does this here van take? I would say unleaded by something is telling me its regular gas".

"Well fried chicken is fine to me!" She say laughing this partnership was really going to be perfect she tought. The man of her life plus a funny guy that likes food nothing could be better.

(My eyes were still glowing green, I walked over to Eliza and Phil and put my arms around them) 'Fried chicken sounds great, I think thats what I want all day' (My voice had slightly gotten rougher like Castiel's. I smiled then loaded up my 9mm) 'Lets get us some chicken).

Eliza looked at Larry and frowned slightly. Not that she hated Castiel but having her soon to be Husband sounding like him was not making her confortable.

'Well come on people. we don't have all day!' (I said laughing wildly, my heart was racing for Chicken. Eliza looked worried and Phill looked scared) *Is KFC okay?* (asked Phil) 'It sure is, I'm gonna eat so much!' (I laughed).

Eliza frowned more and stared at Larry. He has never been like that before she was not scared of him but at the look of Phil she was scared that he pass out or something. "Honey are you ok?"

'Yeah babe, I've never felt more alive! The things I could do to you right now... Damn, I like chocolate don't you? I wonder if they have an Ice cream machine there.. Do you think they might honey?' (I said kissing her hand one hundred times non stop)

"Easy there tiger...You look like a freaky teenager on speed in the middle of an afterhour..." She was really not smiling the seriousness on her face was showing her dissaproval. She was the boss after all it was now time to set things back the way they were suppose to be. "Ok enaugh Humptinberg we have a job to do" She removed her hand.

'Oh okay my sweet flower of the earth..' (I grinned winking at her, suddenly Bon Jovi came on the radio) 'OH MY GOD! I love this song! Shot Through The Heart, And Your To Blame, You Give Love A Bad Name!' (I sang loudly, I then opened up the window and stuck my head out the window letting the cool air wipe my hair) 'WOO HOO! I'm king of the world!'.

"I'm getting to old for this shit.." Phil said sighing.

"Wish Castiel was here he could put him to sleep..." She sighed

'Oh cheer up sunshine' (I smiled at her, resting my head on her shoulder. I then started making the Pac-Man sound).

Eliza turned to Phil. "Well he is not like this usually..." She sighed and shouted "Castiel can you bring your Feather holyness here please we have a slight problem..." She was hoping he would come

Phil smiled "I totally understand, same thing happened to my son Marlo. He went crazy for about 2 hours then was himself again."

(Castiel didn't arrive, I started to tickle Eliza) 'Whos my sugarlump, who's my sugarlump?' (I said in a playful voice, moving my fingers gently).

Eliza looked at Larry frowning she was too mad to laugh. He was acting like a kid and it was not professional. "Enaugh Humptinberg we have work to do...Do make me give you a warning..."

(I sighed) 'Your no fun anymore, we might as well give Vegas a pass. You need to lighten up, let me buy you a coke and then I'll take you on a roller-coaster!' (I grinned at her, I held her hand softly and kissed her gently. I then made a red rose appear out of thin air) 'For you my Queen..' (I bowed my head).

Phil was trying to focus on the road, he didn't know what to think of Agent Humptinberg. He pulled up in front of KFC and smiled "Okay, we're here!".

(I clapped my hands together, grinning at Phil) 'Thank you so much, your now my friend forever!' (I opened up the back door and exited the van jumping around).

Eliza sighed and turned to Phil. "I have no idea what to do about him now...It's not professional at all...We have a reputation in the FBI.."

"Don't worry about him, he should be fine in an hour or so" Phil smiled, getting out the van.

(I held Eliza's hand, her sweet smell made me start to blush) 'I think your such an incredible person Eliza, you make me want to sing.. In fact I will, I'm Sailing Away, Set an open course for the virgin sea.'

Eliza was trying hard not to smack Larry to get his senses back or to freeze his brain, but the air around her was getting colder. She was not liking his attitude at all since they were working and it was suppose to be professional.

Phil watched with his mouth open and Larry skipped to the entrance, he then picked up some snow and said "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" He threw a snowball at Phil, who smiled and threw one back at him. Larry was laughing like a kid one a sugar hype.

(I then fell backwards into the snow and smiled at the stars in the sky) 'Oh Eliza, none of them are as beautiful as yourself!'.

"Thanks Humptinberg but we are working now and i am your boss there is no place for flirting or love keep that for when we will be alone out of the working planning." The air around her was getting colder but she was not feeling it since she was causing it and she was not even aware of it.

(I stood up, and looked into her eyes) 'Eliza, the world could end tomorrow. I don't think we need to worry about our reputation anymore, I want to hold you and kiss your beautiful soul..' (I moved my hand onto her face and then deeply kissed her).

Eliza took a step back that was enaugh she moved her hands in front of her and pushed Larry, strange ice came out of her hands as he body turned completely to ice. "Stop acting like a kid!" She said angrily.

(I started to cry, my eyes had turned from green to light gold) 'Eliza, I.. I..' (I turned my head and cried in my hands)

Eliza looked at her hands that were now blueish and totally frozen, she runned toward the back of the KFC scared of what she had become.

(I ran after her and held her arm, I gazed into her eyes) 'I forgive you, I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself..' (I hugged her gently).

Eliza started to cry ice shards. It was hard for her to control her power when she was angry and Larry had gone over the top. "It's ok Larry please act like a real agent...When we are working..." She fall into his arms and her body slowly went back to normal.

(My eyes had turned back to green, I couldn't control it. I held her closely and kissed her nose) 'I'm really sorry, come on Special Agent Holmes, we've got a job to do..'

Phil shook his head and walked inside KFC without them.

Eliza smiled to Larry. "Yes Agent Humptinberg...And i am hungry..." She kissed his cheek and walked to the KFC smiling.

(I was go glad to be back in control, Eliza was my world and I didn't want to lose her) 'So, what do you feel like? I think I'll have the twister..'

"Think i'll have that too...Been a while since i hate KFC to be honest..."She chuckled slightly and enter the restaurant.

(I kissed her cheek then pretended to be the hard boiled FBI Agent I was supposed to be. Phil was already ahead of the line *Yeah I'll have two king-size buckets and a large amount of fries and a small diet coke* (I grinned slightly, my friend Frank was like like, ordering a lot of food and then a small diet cola).

When it was her turn Eliza took a Twister, a small fries and a pepsi. She was not the kind to look at her weight, she was running so much in her work that she didn't had the time to train.

(I had the same as Eliza, only with a tub of Ice Cream on the side. We sat down next to Phil and started to talk) 'Okay team, I know that I was acting a little... out of the my mind, but I'm find now..'

Eliza looked at Larry and smiled "It's ok agent Humptingberg as long as you act normally when we are working every thing will be ok." She was herself again the old agent that was controling everything around her.

Phil started to laugh "You had a real crazy look in your eye you ol' son of a bitch!" Larry also began to laugh "I really hope I don't go as crazy like that again" he said, taking a bite of his twister.

(I moved my hand onto Eliza's underneath the table, I smiled happily as we locked fingers) 'So Holmes, hows your food?' (I asked, playing along with her, trying to be a tough agent was hard work).

"Really good...How is your Humptinberg?" She said grining. It was hard to be all serious around him but she had too she was the boss now even if she didn't like the postion.

'Very good thanks, if only it had a little more love made into it, I'd call it a beautiful goddess..' (I was throwing out hints to Eliza, I hoped she would realize my code talk) '..In fact its like being a hot soapy bath that you never want to get out of..'

Eliza blushed slightly and took a bite of her twister. She was trying to be professional but Larry was not helping her.

Phil didn't understand a word that was coming out of Humptinberg's mouth, he shrugged "Well I guess you could say that about it. I'd just call it a tasty meal" he laughed, taking another piece of chicken.

I totally agree with you Agent Freeman." She smiled to Phil. It was hard to be all professional after what has happened with Larry but that was a boss job.

'Yes thats also true, but I like to treat it as I would a lady. Its soft and tender, the only way to enjoy its true flavor is by caring for it..' (I could see Eliza was blushing) '.. The best thing to do is to be gentle with it, and lick the juicy flavor it gives you.. by doing this it may then allow itself to pleasure you.. I mean please you..'

Eliza choked on her twister laughing. GOsh that was hillarious. She took a long sip of her pepsi trying to stop laughing.

(I started laughing as well, I couldn't help myself) 'Oh god, I can't keep this up..' (I said laughing, my stomach was starting to hurt. Phil was looking at us like we were both crazy) *You been smoking pot or something?* (he asked us, I laughed even harder as he said that).

Eliza looked at Phil smiling. "Nah I am just trying to act like the boss that i am suppose to be but this little brat keeps screwing everything up!" She said laughing. " I can believe i am marrying you Larry you are such a little brat" She stick her tongue out at him.

(I smiled at her and winked) 'Yeah I know, but ya know you love me that reason!' (I quickly kissed her and held her hand, Phil laughed) *I don't care how you two act, I'm only here for the fun I guess*

"Well as the boss i declare that we have fun and we eat good food..." She said smiling

"Damn straight!" Phil laughed "Besides, where does it say that two agents can't fall in love? It doesn't. And that how I met my wife".

'Wow, I guess we didn't read through thoroughly' (I grinned at her, that had made my evening more enjoyable now).

"Well i did my researchs and there is not reglementation about this even if one of them is the boss of the other the only thing they want is that we stay professional...But since we are just 3 working together we don't need to be too formal i guess..."

'Of course not, if we're working together we can't be under stress..' (I smiled, my bruised eye was hurting from earlier) '..Oh damn it, you sure know how to pack an Ice punch Eliza. Remind me to NEVER piss you off into rage mode!' (I laughed, holding her hand. Phil smiled then went to the bathroom).

Eliza moved her hand over his bruise and made it dessapear. "I am surprised you didn't heal you are suppose to be immortal honey..." She said frowning.

'Beats me, maybe I was just in shock that it forgot.. Eliza I'm deeply sorry, god only knows how much I love you..' (I held her hands, gazing into her eyes) '.. This new power of mine, it felt good, I'll admit, but also made me realize that this is also a curse..'

"I told you honey...Some powers can be dangerous...We have to use them carefully " She kissed his nose smiling. "I love you with all my heart Larry but we have to be carefull ok? "

'Yeah I..' (Suddenly without warning and car went flying through the window knocking me face down to the ground, luckily it missed Eliza. I quickly healed and got back up, in from of us was Lucifer, he was using the body of Bobby) *Hello kids, Bobby's back!*.

Eliza got up really quick and glared to Bobby / Lucifer. "Since when can you use a body without asking the permission insect?" SHe said with the voice of Celestia.

*Oh he did say yes, before I killed Sam & Dean that is* (Lucifer said smiling, he noticed me and yawned) *Well kid, lets see what you got* (I clenched my fist, my eyes glowing green again) 'Bring it on pencil neck!'.

"You should bow to me insect!" She glared to Lucifer

*To you, why should I? Your nothing more then a filthy whore* (I snapped, I ran over to Lucifer and knocked him onto the ground. He looked scared) *How did you?-* (I didn't let him finished I broke his legs with the snap of my fingers, he screamed in pain) 'Now you know how Bobby felt, I'm going to end you!' (I spat, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing hard).

Eliza looked at Larry as Celestia left her body. "Larry don't damage Bobby's body too much or i won't be able to heal him!"

(I suddenly realized, but it caught me off guard. Lucifer kicked me in the ribs and back-flipped over me) *Too slow kiddo* he then snapped his fingers and a bolt of lightning went through my body. I screamed as I fell onto my knees and then face-down on the ground. Lucifer then disappeared).

"God damn it!" She said frowning that stupid Lucifer was driving her nuts. He could have at least choose an other body than her friend's. She took a deep breath looking at the damage in the KFC and sighed.

(I wasn't moving... I bright light was upon me, it was telling me to follow its... I wouldn't go..) 'No.. get away..' (I moaned, I couldn't feel mys arm or legs.)

Eliza turned to Larry waiting for him to get up. He was healing usually really fast. She walked toward him slowly. "Honey come on get up now he is gone" She was not seeing the light or hearing Larry talk since it was in an other dimension.

(I couldn't hear her, my eyes were slowly closing.. my breathing slowing down...)

Seeing the he was not getting up she rushed to him using her healing powers on him.

(I gasped for air, I saw Eliza next to me. I held her closely and smiled) 'Thank god you came, I didn't want to go..' (Suddenly I noticed that Phil was no where around, the van had also disappeared..)

Eliza hugged him tight. "You will not go my love i will always be there to bring you back..." She smiled and kissed him passionatly

(I held her soft face, a little feeling inside me felt worried. I didn't deserve to walk away. There are no happy endings) 'Come on, lets go find Phil..'

She nodded slowly and kissed him again. She was afraid to lose him. He was the first one she ever really loved in her life. "Ok honey let's find him...Celestia told me that Dean and Sam are safe and sound...for now..."

'Thank god, I can't believe Lucifer is using Bobby. That bastard..' (I walked back towards building with Eliza, my hands in my pockets. Eliza's appearance had triggered a dislocation. Schizophrenia. I felt elation, but with it, fear that all the past evils had come along for the ride).

"We will send him back to his freakin box honey believe me even Celestia is getting the angel army ready...I didn't know God could be pissed thought..." She said laughing. Celestia's voice in her head was screaming of rage most of the time.

(I gave her a slight smile, I heard her perfectly, but my mind was focused on Lucifer. What was he planning? My eyes were still glowing green, I knew I would have to train my mind to study my powers) 'Eliza, by the way this is going I'm finding it hard to smile. I just want one thing, you safe..'

Well i am safe don't worry Celestia is keeping an eye on me..." She frowned slightly. Larry had changed from the funny Larry to the no emotion in no time and she was starting to be scared.

'Eliza, I'm sorry but this has just got personal..' (I said, looking at her) '..He could go after Karl, if anything happened to my son.. I'd..' (My voice slightly shook, the trouble with caring about something is the fear of losing it, or never getting one more moment with it. The thought makes you weak, unable to think clearly).

"I am sure he won't honey..." She was trying to reassure him but come to think of it that's exactly what she would have done to break someones heart. She as always been able to think like the psycho she was going after and this time she knew more than anyone what was his next step.

'We have to get to San Francisco, I'll go and get our train tickets. You find Phil and meet me there, if you can't find him it for the best..' (I kissed her cheek and got out my badge and flashed it in front of a car about to leave) 'I'm sorry sir, I'll need your car. Official FBI emergence..' (The man nodded and got out the car, I got in and drove off).

Eliza was about to tell him something but Larry was already gone. "We have faster ways to travel now..." She sighed and went to find Phil

(With no way to deal with the past, I kept my eyes on the road, off the rear-view mirror and the road-kill behind me. Your past has a way of sneaking up on you. You'll hear broken echoes of it everywhere, like a bad replay. You'll get mad at everyone for reminding you about it, even if it's all in your head. I sighed and thought about Eliza, I wouldn't let Lucifer lay a finger on her. I then pulled the car into the train station parking lot, getting out of the car and taking a swig from my jacket flask).

Eliza looked everywhere to find phil but it seams like he was long gone. She asked around and people told her they saw him took the van and left. She knew he was scared easily but he had left them and she was mad about it. She got inside the KFC and took a coffee while waiting for Larry talking to local officers that has came because of the car that crashed into the building.

(I got out my cell phone after getting the tickets, I punched in Eliza's number and her phone started to ring).

Eliza looked at her phone and told the officer in front of her to wait. " Special Agent Holmes..."

'Eliza its me. I've got the tickets, be waiting for you inside the station..' (I said in a rough voice, taking another sip of whiskey from the flask) '.. You find Phil?'.

"Apperently he took the van and run away in terror...Well that's what witnesses told me...Ok finishing here with the locals and i'll be right there..." She hung up the phone and kept talking to the officers. About 10 mins later she was teleported to the train station by one of the walked inside the station looking ofr Larry.

(I saw her and walked over, the flask still in my hand. You come to, amidst the wreckage of your own making. Do you stay there, eyes squeezed shut, afraid to move, hoping to bleed to death? Or do you crawl out, help your loved ones, make sure the fire doesn't spread, try to fix it?) 'You ready?' (I asked, putting my other hand on her shoulder).

Eliza looked at the flask frowning. Something was odd about Larry and she was not sure she really like it. She was in love that was true but the way he was acting reminded her of an old boyfriend that use to beat her when he was drunk. Without noticing her move she moved her shoulder removing Larry's hand her shoulder. "Yes i am agent Humptinberg"

'So its this official crap again? If thats you want it Holmes fine..' (I said frowning, when entertainment turns into a surreal reflection of your life, you're a lucky man if you can laugh at the joke. Luck and I weren't on speaking terms, or maybe the place was just too damn lame to be funny. I put my flask in my pocket and walked towards a bench, waiting for the train. Your past is like pieces of a broken mirror. You try to pick them up, but you only end up cutting yourself.)

Eliza looked at him and tears appears in her eyes. He was turning into what she was scared of and she didn't like it. She walked toward a wall and lend against it. She was used to be official the real agent she was. The way Larry just talked to her was breaking her inside. She didn't even looked at him, staring blankly at a point she was trying to control her ice power and her tears at the same time.

(There was no glory in this. I hadn't asked for this crap. Trouble had come to me, in big dark swarms. The good and the just, they were like gold dust in this city. I had no illusions. I was not one of them. I was no hero. Just me and the gun, and the crook. My options had decreased to a singular course. Snow fell like ash from post-apocalyptic skies, it was colder than the devil's heart, raining ice pitchforks as if the heavens were ready to fall. I had a bullet with Lucifer's name on it. I had ten thousand bullets with the bastard's name on them, just when you thought you had reached the deepest depths of horror, it suddenly got worse. How to turn off that small voice inside your head that started to whisper that you should be glad... that now, if not before, your revenge was justifiable on any conceivable moral scale. That small voice proved, beyond any doubt, that I was damned. I sighed and and looked at Eliza, I was mad at myself for doing this to her).

Eliza started walking around ignoring Larry. She was too mad at him. She took the ring and put it in her pocket. That was enaugh she was an FBI agent with a cold heart not a lover. She took a couple of deep breath looking away. She knew she had to do this to keep her mind together.

(The truth was a burning green crack through my brain. Weapon statistics hanging in the air, glimpsed out of the corner of my eye. Endless repetition of the act of shooting, time slowing down to show off my moves. The paranoid feel of someone controlling my every step. I was in a computer game. Funny as Hell, it was the most horrible thing I could think of. I felt like I was walking into a trap. And I felt guilty, like I was about to get caught. I stood up and walked over to Eliza) 'I'm sorry Eliza, you have to try and understand what I'm going through right now!'

She looked at him with a serious face. "I understand agent Humptinberg but we have to keep our head cold and let the emotions asside in order to do our job well. If Lucifer is really after your son we will try and keep him safe..." She didn't even smile she was like a robot.

(I didn't know what Eliza wanted, if it was the same thing that I was after. To kill those who were trying to kill her. The bullet, real or imagined, lodged in her head routing her synapses. Driving her on) 'Please don't shut me out, I need you by my side when the shit hits the god damn fan!' (All this time we got the fable of Sleeping Beauty wrong. The prince didn't kiss her to wake her up. No one who slept for a hundred years is likely to wake up. It was the other way round. He kisses her to wake himself up from the nightmare that has brought him there).

"Hope you won't put our life in danger there agent. I need you to focus...I am even thinking about going there alone...You are too close of the present mission that could interfere with your judgement..."

'What you don't seem to understand is I've got nothing to lose!' (I said, getting angry with the fact she kept treating me like another Agent, We were partners. I felt the rise of that old familiar feeling. I hated it, but I also welcomed it. This is love. When someone drags you from the wreckage when you have given in, ready to just lie there and die. This is love. When someone, no matter what the cost, shows you there is hope, a choice, that you can put down your gun. This is love. Love hurts) 'I'm not letting you go alone, you may be my boss but I don't really give a fuck about what authority you have. We're partners! To the end!'

Eliza looked at him and frowned. "Think i should call HQ and remove you from this case... You don't seam to understand that i am your boss and that we are not partners anymore..." She stared at him as the air around her became colder. He was not the same as he was before and she really hated that.

(If you think nothing can get to you, you're lying to yourself. At best you're temporarily dead. A lightning bolt could re-animate you without a warning. There are things in life you cannot choose. How you feel, without Eliza's help, I'd be a dead man. Suddenly, for the first time in I don't know how long, I realized, I didn't wish to be dead. Tears were pouring out my eyes slowly, like a lemon being squeezed until you can hear it scream. In a nightmare, every choice you make is a wrong one. I would wake up at night, afraid that day was a dream I'd forget. I covered my face in my palms, wanting to make this night stop and reset itself. However in reality, time doesn't wait for you.)

Eliza looked at him with no emotions and walked away looking at the clock with a sigh. She was not liking the guy in front of her at all. Larry was not there anymore, the man she had fall for at least. He was the same body but not the mind. She looked at the other people waiting for there train with no emotions just ready incase a demon decided to come for her.

(Before my new powers I would have found a way to do this nice, neat and clean. These powers were tuning me into the person I never wanted to become, I had tried to run from it, edit it out. There are no choices. Nothing but a straight line. The illusion comes afterwards, when you ask "Why me?" and "What if?". When you look back and see the branches, like a pruned bonsai tree, or forked lightning. If you had done something differently, it wouldn't be you, it would be someone else looking back, asking a different set of questions. I had taken on the role of the mythic detective: Bogart as Marlowe, or as Sam Spade going after the Maltese Falcon. To unravel all the mysteries, following a path of clues to that final revelation, even if it would take me down to the cold, cavernous depths of a grave.)

Eliza was breathing deeply. The tears were trying to come out. Larry just hurted her more than she thought and she was only thinking about going somewhere else. She never thought that his powers could turn him into someone like that. Hers didn't done anything wrong to her. She sighed deeply trying to think of the good time they had together other than what was going on.

(I walked over to Eliza, and gave her my badge) 'I'm sorry Agent Holmes, I acted out of line. If you feel as though i should be removed from this investigation, please do so..' (Tears were slowly falling out my eyes, my heart hurt more then anything. Suddenly my eyes had turned from green to blue, as though I was getting control of my emotions again).

"It's special agent Holmes...And i will keep you on this investigation if you control your emotions Humptinberg. I don't have time for your emotions breakdowns...There are lives at stake here i hope that you remember. " She was staring at him with tears in her eyes but her face was showing no emotions. She was hurt but staying professional.

(I nodded, pulling out the flask from my pocket and throwing it into the trash can beside the bench. I took a deep sigh, I had to win Eliza's heart back, it tore me to pieces that she was no longer wearing her ring. I made sure I kept mine still on, the feeling of it on my finger gave me hope, a chance to live a normal life. Once this was all over, I'd ask the gods to take away this new power, it was not part of me that I wanted) 'Eliza, I will make this up to you.. I promise, cross my heart and hope to die..'

"I hope you will..." She said softly looking away. There was something bothering her in the train station the feeling of being watched and she really hated it. She looked around frowning trying to find who was watching but she couldn't find anything strange.

(I moved closer to Eliza, wanting to embrace her lips. Suddenly without warning, four men in black suits came out from the doors behind us, they had machine guns in there hands. I quickly thought fast and pushed Eliza behind cover as the bullets fired in slow-motion, each one hitting me in the chest. I barely felt anything, I reached my hand into my jacket and pulled out my duel 9mm's, firing back at them as tough I was moving faster then everyone else. I made sure Eliza was well protected).

Eliza turned her body to ice and threw ice shards at one of the man who fell to the ground uncouncious. One of the man fired at her and she didn't feel anything the ice was protecting her body. She looked at Larry to make sure he was doing fine scared to lose him

(I dived over the bench and shot my pistols at them in slow-motion, each bullet going through their skulls. More of them came from another entrance, a man grabbed me and tried to cut my throat with a knife. I smacked his ears, then dislocated his jaw, with a final kick to his groin, knocking him down and smashing his face onto the ground. I threw some ammo to Eliza, I could make as much as I wished. There must have been about ten of these people, they had been trained well, but me and Eliza were better).

Protecting herself with ice Eliza was getting a lot of bullets without moving. She didn't need ammos since she was using her powers to get them. Sending ice shard throught there heads and bodies she was unstopable. Something was telling her to keep going that she was doing a good job.

(I suddenly lost concentration, two of the men started to beat me up, breaking my nose in the process. I sweeped both of their legs, then left hooked the first man while preforming a back-kick to the other, before finishing the completely by smashing their faces into the wall. All the others started to retreat) 'Damn it.. Are you okay Eliza?' (I asked, rushing over to her and holding onto her hand)

Eliza's body turned back to normal and she smiled to Larry. "Yes i am ok...Good thing i can do that..." She let a long sigh out looked around at the bodies. "Guess Lucifer won't let us go easilly...But still why is he saneding people that are that easy to takwe down?" She asked thinking

(I wondered the same thing, my eyes had changed back to normal) 'Maybe he's trying to see how strong we are, like a chance to prepare himself for when we find him.. I'm just glad your fine, I like your new power by the way, very bad-ass!' (I smiled, holding her close to me).

"Well i really love it too...Easier to control than i thought...But gosh it hurts for the other people..." She chuckled and gazed into Larry's eyes.

(I gazed back into her eyes, I slowly moved forward and kissed her passionately. My hand moved slowly along her back, it felt good to be holding her again).

Eliza closed her eyes and kissed hm passionatly back. She loved him with all her heart and was afraid to lose him even if a small part of herself was telling her to run away from that man. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

(My hand in hers felt wonderful, I didn't want to be anything like the person I was starting to become. I gently pulled away from our kiss and breathed deeply) 'Promise me one thing..' (I said moving my hand inside her pocket and putting the ring back on her finger) '..Don't take this off again, I really don't want to lose you..' (I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears).

"If you don't act like you did earlier honey i won't..." She closed her eyes a moemnt to keep the tears away "I ahve to tell you something...the reason i never wanted to be in a relationship...When i was at the university i dated a guy that started drinking and that was beating me up...I started to got scred of every man..." She sighed deeply and open her eyes "I don't want you to act like you did ever again please promise me..."

(I put my hand on my heart) 'I promise you Eliza, I will never turn into that person.. Besides, any man that hits a women is nothing more then a coward. Once this is all over, I'm going to be paying that bastard a visit with my fist..' (I was dead serious, I hated it when men beat up women, it made me mad, I wanted to find her ex and kick the shit out of him. I kissed her gently and smiled, before getting up and searching the bodies of our attackers).

Eliza smiled to Larry and sited down on a bench. She was tired like hell with the powers she used. She let a long sigh out and closed her eyes. She knew LArry was telling the truth about her ex but she didn't told him what Celestia had told her about him...He was now possessed by a demon and was looking all over for her already...

(As I searched the bodies, I found out they were CIA agents. They had not been possessed either, I felt scared. Like always, the dead had all the answers I was missing. It wasn't that they weren't eager to talk. Quite the contrary. The dead had plenty to say. And once they started, they would never shut up. Their words would keep you awake at night. The bodies, all the evidence of all the murders the cleaners had done, all the answers. It would take days to dig through it).

Eliza kept her eyes closed and slowly drifted to sleep. She was trying to stay awake but it was impossible. She dreamed of Lucifer that was asking her to join him and to be his queen. The dream only lasted a couple of seconds but it felt like hours.

(I saw Eliza asleep, I didn't want to wake her but this was bad. I gently tapped her on the shoulder) 'Eliza, I've got some bad news. They were CIA Agents, I have a feeling Lucifer has put an APB on us..'

Eliza open her eyes slowly and looked at Larry. "Well we have to be carefull this bastard thinks he is freddy too...He came to my dream to talk to me..." She sighed

'Freddy? Who's he?' (I asked, helping her up).

"Freddy is a serial killer that comes only in dreams...From movies...But the way Lucifer talked to me in my dream it felt really real..."

(I felt stupid, I should have realized she was on about Elm Street. I hadn't had a chance to relax in ages) 'Eliza, I wouldn't worry about Lucifer, besides it was only a dream right?' (I said trying to reassure her, I knew she had seen something.. I didn't want to know know what).

Eliza smiled to him so he believes that she was believing it too but inside of her she knew Lucifer was desperate to get her on his side. "Yeah just a dream..."

(I took her hand, squeezing softly. I had a feeling that Lucifer was trying to turn Eliza onto his side, I couldn't let that happen) 'Eliza, lets get to San Fransisco, I have to know if Karl & Jenny are safe..'

Eliza nodded and kissed him passionalty. "Sure my love..."

(A small voice inside my head told me not to go, but like always I thought that voice was lying) 'Eliza, I think we should drive there. I don't trust public service anymore..'

She l;ooked at him and smile "We could always teleport there too..." She winked. Celestia told her that she could be teleported everywhere anytime by the angels they were there to help them.

(I gave her a wink) 'I was actually hoping to get some time away from the angels.. if you know what I mean?' (I blushed, holding her hand gently).

SHe chuckled slightly. "Well there are other angels than CastiFail my love...And they are not all like him. The one that took me here was really nice and caring..."

'Eliza, I would like to spend some alone time with you..' (I laughed, she had to understand what I was on about).

"Oh...ok..." She said laughing. She was trying to help but she figured that they needed to be together alone a little

(I grinned and kissed her hand, my heart working like clockwork. I quickly led Eliza to the car I'd taken and we droved off down the Highway, not expecting the things that lay on the Journey ahead...)

END OF PART THREE.


End file.
